YuGiOh: Sail the Seven Seas
by Yami-Yugi3
Summary: AU Yugi and two friends, Joey and Tristan, loved hearing pirate stories about this famous pirate and they long to become pirates themselfs.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Prologue

It was a dark night in the dark harbor of Domino; Japan, a ship, a pirate ship, was anchored fare from its shores. On board, the ship's crew was busy. "Hurry up mates! We leave within hours!" shouted the ship's captain as he turns to his love and his life, a young woman charring a bundle in her arms "Be safe, darling Kohana and our little Yugi."

The woman nodded as a young boy ran up to them crying. "Don't go mommy!"

The captain picked up the crying child. "Now Yami, don't cry, pirates don't cry." he said "Mommy and your little brother will be safe here."

"Me don't want mommy to go..."

"I know my son, but it's for the best." the captain turns to his first mate and younger brother "Seth, you make sure Kohana and Yugi are not harmed in anyway."

Seth nodded. "Of course my brother." he said as he looked over at a boy not much older then Yami standing near by holding a young boy's hand "Seto, you make sure Mokuba and your cousin are safe. Some day you'll be the first mate."

The said boy nodded. "Yes father."

"Seth," the captain started as he handed Seth a rolled up piece of paper "Take care of the map. Some day we'll dig up that treasure, my brother."

Seth nodded as he took the map and stuff it in his jacket. "Eye brother, some day." he said as he turn and started to help the woman into a long boat and he soon got in himself. They soon rowed off to shore as the ship raised anchor and started to sail off to the seven seas.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 1

Fifteen years later, at an inn in Domino; Japan, a much older Seth tells the tale of a pirate captain he was first mate to by the name of Kek to the inn's visitors, even to three boys that work there. They were Joey, Tristan, and Yugi. Yugi was the grandson of inn's owner and was always fascinated by Seth's stories of the captain. "I was Kek's first mate that voyage, three days east of Tortuga in the Carbide... Kek knew an island. That's where we buried the treasure. Gold and blood, they were Kek's trademarks, and he leave them both behind him that day." He told them how Kek took almost all of his crew ashore to buried three huge treasure chests, and how he stayed behind to take care of the ship with the remaining crew members. "Fifteen men went ashore that day and only Kek, his own self, returned. Then old Kek up and died before they came back to the island and dig up the treasure." he finished his tale "And no one till this day knows who had old Kek's map. Now isn't that story worth the hearing?"

"About the first dozen times we heard it." one man said, but Seth and boys paid no mind.

"But who has the map now?" Seth asked out loud "Some black hearted squid sucking buccaneer? Or could it be our every own Yugi Mutou here? Eye Yugi?" He rubbed the top of Yugi's head as he said that.

Yugi couldn't help but laugh. "If I had that treasure map me, Joey, and Tristan wouldn't be here working for my grandpa." he said.

"That's right," said Tristan happily "We would be out looking for that treasure. Sailing the seven seas on a five year mission, bolding going where no man has gone before!"

Joey just rolled his eyes. "Not me. If I had that treasure map I would be trading it for a descent duel deck, and maybe a pizza or two."

"Eye, but beware of the one with the pointy hair, he's the one to fear!"

"Don't worry Mr. Seth, we're watch for him." said Yugi with a smile.

"Yeah, I'll watch for him, if he bringing a pizza." Joey said with a laugh.  
"Even old Kek feared him. If he comes poking around here you run for me lickly quit!" Seth warned.

"If we see him, we'll tell you." said Yugi.

- - -

Unknown to the people of the Domino a pirate ship entered the harbor, the Jolly Roger flapping in the night wind. The majestic ship docked as the occupants all began to stir. "Blimey! I can't wait to pillage this town for all of their worth." one white hair pirate said.

"There will be no pillaging here." said another sternly "If you see something just BUY it, Bakura." The white haired man known as Bakura glared at the captain of the ship. Yet a few minutes passed as the captain emerged and made his appearance known. A teen with spiky tri-colored hair and crimson eyes adorned in leather, was known as Yami. He looked towards the ship as the tall man stood aboard. "Seto," he called out to him "I want to you stay aboard. I'm not trusting the other men being on the ship all alone."

Seto, the first mate to the ship smirked as he nodded. "Whatever you say Yami."

A young kid with long black hair started to run down the gangplank after Yami. "I want to come!" he shouted.

"No Mokuba," Yami ordered "Stay here with your brother and besides it's way past your bed time anyways."

The raven haired boy pouted cutely as he folded his arms. "But Yami."

"He is right, Mokuba." said Seto as he crossed his arms "You get back on board and get to bed."

Mokuba glared at both of the teens as he huffed, and stalked off, going to bed. "Ryou, come with us. I want you make sure your brother here doesn't disobey my orders." Yami said as he thumb over at Bakura as he said that.

The boy, Ryou, that looked almost similar to Bakura laughed as he nodded. "Okay I'll make sure my twin stays in line."

Bakura rolled his eyes. "No wonder the great "Cap'n" likes you best." he said.

Ryou rolled his eyes as he playfully punched his brother. "Ready to go Yami?"

Yami nodes as he looked over at Seto. "We'll be back soon, Seto." he called out and started to walk into town with his red lined black cape billowing out behind him. The pirates continued onward as they all headed into town. As they did Bakura and Ryou deiced to separate from Yami to do their own stuff. Yami agreed only to once again remind them that Ryou was in charge. Bakura glared at the head pirate as he walked off with his brother as Yami then sighed. After that Yami decided continue to walk the direction he was going, with was straight to a near by inn, while he did he started singing an old pirate chantey his father taught him.

- - -

Meanwhile, back at inn, most of the visitors left or those who were staying the night went to their rooms. The only ones still up were Seth and the boys. "Tell us more stories about Kek, Mr. Seth." said Yugi happily.

Seth smiled as he nodded. "More than eager aren't you boys?"

"Yeah, right guys?" Yugi asked his friends. Before the other boys could say something they heard someone singing a pirate song outside of the inn, and who ever it was, he was getting closer. Yugi's ears perked as his amethyst eyes widened with curiosity.

"Wonder who it is?" Joey asked out loud confused "It's almost closing time, and no one usably still up at this time."

"Maybe it that pointy hair due Mr. Seth told us to watch out for." said Tristan as he looked over at the old man "Right, Mr. Seth?" Seth shrugged as he watched the boys walk over to the window. It was pretty dark out so the boys couldn't really well see but they did saw a man heading their way, and he DID have pointy hair. Tristan gasped as pointed at the spiky haired man outside. "That has to be the pointy haired dude that is evil."

"So what we going to do?" asked Joey with a gulp.

Yugi blinked as he smirked. "Stalk him and capture the prey."

"But what if he comes in here?" Tristan asked. Seth just watched near by. He never spoke as he watched the boys argue. Yet Yugi held his determination.

"I am going to go and check this out."

"Ya sure Yuge?" But before Yugi spoke or move that's when the door knob on the front door begins to turn. They still heard the song being sung from behind it. Tristan and Joey gulped as they scampered off further into the inn as Yugi stared dumbfounded at the door. "Yuge, come on!" Joey shouted quietly at him. Yugi blinked as he acknowledged his name being spoken, yet the door began to open. The boys paused in fear as Seth slowly reaches for his gun hidden under his coat.

Yugi yelped fearfully as he backed away a little. The door open all the way as the song stopped. Yugi and the boys stared surprised and scared at the man in the doorway. The man looked like an older version of Yugi, but with more blond jetting up into the red and black hair. Around the man's neck was a golden triangle pendent with an eye on it, the same one Yugi was wearing. Drape around the man's waist by a chain was an upside down golden pyramid with the same eye as it was on the pendent. The man's crimson eyes fell upon Seth in a surprised manner. "Uncle Seth? Is that you?" Seth released his grip upon his gun as he stared with wide eyes at his alleged nephew.

"Uncle Seth?" the boys asked very confused, Yugi was even more confused as he stared at his doppelganger.

Yami raised his brows in curiosity as he stared down at the teens. He became surprised when he noticed Yugi. "What in Ra?" he shouted.

Yugi jumped as he backed away in fear. "Ho, ho. What's all the commotion?" Grandpa Mutou asked as he entered carrying a tray full of dishes, he nearly dropped then in surprised when he saw Yami. "Yami?" he choked.

Yami looked quickly and surprised at him. "How did you know my name, old man?" he asked.

The old man blinked as he set the tray down. "Uhm, never mind."

Seth sighed. "Me and you mother told him." he finally said as he stood up from where he sat and walked over to the confused Yami.

Yami cocked his head to the side in confusion as he watched Seth approach him. "I don't understand." Yami said slowly "Why would you and mother... And whose the kid wearing MY little brother's PENDENT?" He pointed over at Yugi as he said this.

Yugi whimpered as he backed away behind his grandpa. Seth sighed as he ran a hand through his hair. "That is Yugi, Yami."

Yami blinked in surprised and very confused. "Wait a sec. What's going on here? Anit he the pointed hair due you warned us about, Mr. Seth?" asked Joey confused.

Seth chuckled. "No Joey, this is my nephew Yami."

"Ya nephew?" Joey asked confused.

Before Seth could explain it was Yami's turn to speck. "Wait, how can... You mean..." he started slowly as he pointed to Yugi "Why did you say that sooner! Me and dad never heard anything form you and we though the three of you died!"

Yugi stared at his doppelganger in confusion as he spoke. "What are you guys talking about?"

Yami just collapsed on a near by chair and ran a hand through his hair. "By Ra... Even through I had told Seto I will cut back on it, but I need some Rum..."

Yugi watched Yami curiously as he approached him. "Alright Yami I'll get you some." Grandpa said

Seth just sighed then looked over at Yugi. "You know those stories me been telling you about Kek?" he asked the small teen. Yugi nodded. "Well Kek was my older brother. And he be you and Yami's father." he said.

"Wait, I thought Yugi's father was a captain of an Japanese's navy ship?" Tristan asked confused.

Seth shook his head. "No."

Yugi just looked shocked and even more confused as Mr. Mutou brought Yami a glass of Rum. "Thank you." Yami said as he took from him and took a gulp from it. Mr. Mutou nodded as he sat down.

"But..." Yugi started, very confused.

"You mom once stayed with us on our ship, the Sekhmet, for a very long time. During those times she first gave birth to Yami there, and then you." Seth said "When you were just a wee lad, you parents decided to take you with me and your mother back here when most of the crew was planning of killing the both of ya."

Yugi nodded in understanding as he took in all the information. "But why did Yami come back here?"

Yami took another gulp for his Rum before he explained, "Father had always came here to restock on supplies before we head back out... It's always on peaceful missions, no pilling like we do with other cites by the sea... Tonight is no different." he said as he looked over at Seth "Come back with us, Seth. I'm sure Seto and Mokuba will be happy to see you alive and well. And I do believe you still got the map dad gave you."

"Wait, I thought the map was no were to be found?" Tristan asked confused.

Seth shook his head. "I have it Tristan."

"But you said..."

"We pirates tend to bend the truth a little." Yami said as he took other gulp from his Rum. Tristan closed his mouth as he stared at Yami. Yami looked over at Yugi with his crimson eyes. Yugi locked his own amethyst with his brother's crimson as he smiled nervously. Yami just smirked at him. Once he finished with the Rum, he took out a gold coin and tosses it to Mr. Mutou. "Thanks for the Rum." he said.

"You don't have to..." Mr. Mutou started to say.

Yami shook his head. "You have it. I like to pay what I get from this town." he said as he stood up as he looked over at Seth "Well, Seth. You back on board the Sekhmet again?"

Seth shook his head. "I don't know." Yet he was interrupted by Yugi.

"Can we go Uncle Seth?"

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Yugi." said Tristan.

"Yeah, being a pirate might be fun." said Joey.

Yami narrowed his crimson eyes at them. "Being a pirate is not all fun and games, lads." he said "It also dangerous too." Such strong emotion was emitted from the teen's tone of voice as he watched the teens expressions change.

"Awwww..." Yugi started "Please brother? Uncle Seth told me whole bunch of stories about dad and I want to take my share of the family business."

"You were not raised on the seas like I am." Yami said "That's why you were here. It's my burden to take on dad's job, not yours."

Yugi pouted. "But Yami I want to go."

Yami sighed. "Fine, but it's up with grandpa, not me." he said.

Yugi smiled as he turned towards his grandpa. "You sure you want to fallow in your father's foot steps, Yugi?" Mr. Mutou asked his grandson.

Yugi blushed as he nodded excitedly. "Yes I want to."

Mr. Mutou sighed. "Very well. You're growing up and old enough to make your own decisions and I can't stop you. So..." Yugi jumped up and down with his friends as he high five them all. "But you two boys need to ask your parents first." Mr. Mutou said to Joey and Tristan "I'm sure Yami don't want to take you two without the okay with your parents." The two boys nodded.

Yami sighed. "Very well." he said as he looked back at Seth "What about you, uncle?"

"Yes I am coming."

Yami smiled. "Seto and Mokuba will be surprised to see you again." he said.

Seth smiled as he nodded. "Yes it will be a surprised."

At that moment, Joey and Tristan, who had left to talk to their parents, came running back into the inn. "They said yes!" they both said with a smile, in their arms was two bags of the stuff they were going to take.

Yugi jumped up and hugged his two friends as he chanted. "YAY!"

Yami sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Don't be acting like that on MY ship. Most of my men will think its strange." he said.

Yugi stopped abruptly as he smirked. "Why not, can't handle a little fun?"

"Not fun like that." Yami said "Get you stuff and then we'll go. I don't want Seto to think something bad has happen to me." Yugi nodded as he ran off to retrieve his stuff. Yami looked over at Seth. "So," he started "where is the map anyways?"

Seth patted his jacket. "Where it always been." he said.

"OO Ya mean the map been in you jacket this whole time!" Joey said surprised. Seth nodded as he produced the map from his jacket.

Yami walked over and held his hand out to Seth. "My I take a look, Seth? It has been fifteen years since I last saw it for myself." He handed it over as Yami began to skim over it.

At that moment Yugi ran down stairs with his stuff, he stopped when he saw the map Yami was looking at. "Is that the map?" he asked surprised.

Yami raised a brow at his brother as he continued to read the map. Seth nodded. "Eye lad, it is." he said.

Yami finished looking at the map, rolled it up, and pass it back to Seth. "Let get going lads." he said as he started to leave and he stopped and looks back at Mr. Mutou "See you later, gramps."

Said man smiled as he nodded, waving Yami off. "You too my boy."

Yami nodded and started to walk out of the inn with Yugi fallowing afterwards, waving to him. "Bye Grandpa!"

Grandpa waved off Yugi as the two teens walked out the door. "Wait for us Yuge!" Joey shouted as he and Tristan raced after them with Seth leaving last.

The small boy laughed as he watched his friends stagger along, trying to keep up as he then yelled. "Hurry up guys."

- - -

As the group walked out of town, Ryou ran up to them, panting. "Yami!" he shouted.

"What is it Ryou? Where's Bakura?" Yami asked.

"I was looking at this shop and when I turn around Bakura was gone!"

Yami sighed. "Possibly looking for trouble that Blaggard."

Yugi blinked as he stared at his brother. "Yami, what's going on?" he asked innocently.

Yami looked down at him. "Just a shipmate that don't tend to fallow my orders at times." he said as he looked over at Seth, "Seth, take Yugi and his friends to the Sekhmet while me and Ryou go look for Bakura."

Seth nodded as he approached Yugi and his friends. "Aye ai captain." Seth looked towards Yugi and his friends. "Come this way boys." he said as he led them towards the docks.

Yami and Ryou watched them leave. "Mr. Seth is alive, and who's the little kid that looks like you, sir?" Ryou asked.

"My brother." was all Yami said "Come on, let's look for Bakura."

Ryou blinked as his brows arched in curiosity. "Alright, let's go, before he gets himself into more trouble."

- - -

Yugi and the others followed Seth until they were in front of Sekhmet. "Wow..." was all Joey and Tristan said as they started at the ship.

"Ahoy!" Seth shouted.

The ship was fairly in size, sparkling in the moonlight as a few heads turned upon the sound of Seth's voice. "Father, is that you?" Seto said surprised as he saw Seth.

Seth smiled as he nodded, staring at his boy with a sense of pride. "My, my boy, how you grown." Seth said with a smile "How's little Mokuba?"

Seto shrugged a little as he replied. "He is doing well father."

Seth smiled. "May we come aboard?" Seto grinned wildly as he motioned for them to board. "Come on lads." Seth said as he started up the gangplank. Yugi's large amethyst eyes widen in size due to his large sense of curiosity as with a simple nod of his head he followed his uncle.

Seto looked strangely at Yugi. "Who the little look alike of Yami?" he asked "And why bring the mutt and mister unicorn man?"

Yugi blinked as he stared at the boy, ignoring his friends pouting faces as they yelled. "Who you calling mutt?" Joey yelled.

"Yeah and you calling me Unicorn man?"

Seth sighed. "Calm down lads." he said as he looked over at Seto "Yami invited them on board and the little one is Yugi, part of your flesh and blood. So remember it."

Seto stood, almost shaken upon the comment as he nodded. "Yes Father."

Yugi and his friends started to look around the ship. They came up the helm. "Hey look the boat searing thing." said Joey.

Yugi laughed. "This is called a helm." said Yugi with a smile.

"So, how dose it feel... Captain Yugi?" Tristan said with a smile.

"It feels like we're ready doing it." said Yugi "Feeling like we really having an adventure."

"Okay I'm hungry, where's the kitchen." With that Joey head off and Yugi and Tristan fallowed him.

- - -

They soon went blow deck where they hear another pirate chantey being song. "Hmmm something smells good." said Joey as went deeper below deck with the others fallowing.

"Cool." said Tristan. They soon came to what looks like the ship's kitchen and a tall Egyptian man was working away, singing the song as he worked. At that time Tristan decided to clear his trough and that's when the man saw them.

"What in Ra do we have here? Stowaways!" he said, with frighten the three a bit "I'm afraid we skewer and barbeque stowaways on this ship!" Suddenly the man started to laugh with a smile. Tristan and Joey started to join in a bit. "By the gods if I'm right the small one is Captain Yami's little brother, Yugi." he said with a smile.

"Y-Yes sir..." Yugi said with a gulp.

"Oh don't be calling a pirate chef, sir. My name is Odion, at your service" he said with a smile "Hungry lads? Well in my kitchen you can help yourselves!"

"Yes! Thank you!" Joey shouted and raced off to find something to eat. He soon found a cock chicken near by. "Oh yea!" he shouted and started to eat it happily.

"Well he's got a healthy appetite." said Odion as he looked towards Tristan "How about you?"

"Well..." Tristan said, then Odion toss him an apple "Hey thanks. My name is Tristan, and the guy in your chicken is Joey."

"Yo!" Joey said with his mouth full and went back to eating.

Odion smiles and looked towards Yugi. "It's great to have you aboard, Yugi." Odion said with a smile "Last time I saw you; you were just a baby in your mother's arms." Yugi blushed. "All right me harties, I'm going to give you the cook's tour of this fine ship."

"If ya going to be the cook Mr. Odion, I'm going to need bigger pants." Joey said after he finished off the chicken. Odion laughs.

"Yami must had told ya lads about the dangers of being a pirate." Odion said as he raised his hand and looks like he was missing a finger "Why, look what a cannon ball took off of me for exchange for my own life." He smiled and laughed as it was really was just a joke and his "missing" finger appeared from behind his palm. The boys started laughs as well. "I like you lads. Bright as buttons the lot of ya..."

"Captain returns!" Seto's voice shouted from above "All hands on deck!"

Odion smiled. "Come along lads." he said and with that they headed back on the top deck of the ship.

- - -

Just as they got on deck they saw Yami and Ryou coming back dragging a very unhappily look a like of Ryou. Yami had this piss off look on his face. "Uh oh, what did he do now?" Seto asked already figuring what might have happened as he rolled his eyes.

"Hey, Mr. Odion," Joey whispered to the Egyptian "Whose that?"

"That's Ryou's twin brother, Bakura." said Odion "Don't trust him lads. He not too trust worthy when he's alone."

"He was trying to pillage again," Ryou said not very happy looking very disappointed at his brother.

"And he knows very well he should not in this city." Yami added with a glare at Bakura.

"You always have to ruin my fun," Bakura pouted.

"That is no way to talk to the captain, Bakura!" Ryou reprimanded.

Bakura just huffed. Yami sighed. "Ryou, take your brother somewhere for the night. It's getting late and I don't feel like dealing with him for the rest of the night." he said. Ryou nodded and dragged his brother away. Yami sighed again. "Seto, let's raise anchor and start out of here." he said.

"Aye aye captain."

Yami nodded and looked towards his uncle. "Seth," he started "why don't you show Yugi's friends some where they can sleep."

"Sure thing Captain. C'mon on laddies."

"Uh, Yami, captain sir? Can I...stay on deck with you for awhile?"

Yami looked down at Yugi, laughed a bit, and smiled. He went down to Yugi's height and started to rub the top of Yugi's hair with his hand. "Yugi, you don't have to call me, captain." he said "Father won't have wanted that. Just call me Yami, or brother. But you don't have to address me as captain."

"Well, can I stay on deck? I wanna help and I've never really seen the ocean up close on a ship before."

Yami smiled at him. "Okay but just a little bit." he said.

"Kay," Yugi replied with a smile.

"Cousin," Seto said as he came up to the two "I smell Rum on you breath. Don't tell me you been drinking when you promised me that you will quit."

Yami sighed. "I know Seto," he said "but old habits die heard. You can think our fathers for that."

"I suppose..."

"He only had one and Grandpa offered it to him."

Seto glanced down at Yugi. "So... You're my other cousin huh?" he said "Strange and here I thought you were dead as well..."

"That's enough Seto." Yami said sternly.

"I wasn't hurting the lad at all."

"That was not what I meant, Seto." Yami said "Just don't start."

"Can't I make my impression on him?" he said jokingly. He just smirked and let it go. "Welcome aboard kid," he said walking away.

The two brothers watch him leave. Yami sighed. "Don't mind our cousin." he said "Seto's is just like that. Been that way since we were kids." Yugi just blinked shyly. Yami just smiled and placed a hand on Yugi's shoulder. Yugi smiled and looked out at the star filled night and listened to the rush of the ocean against the boat. Yami started to hum a pirate song for a bit.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Yugi said looking out. He'd never seen it like this, being on land since he could remember.

Yami stopped humming for a bit. "Yes. It is." he said "It's was probably the reason dad and uncle Seth became pirates."

"Yeah...I've never seen it so clearly like this. I'm glad to be getting off land for awhile. The village is nice but...I guess I've always wanted to travel."

Yami laughed. "Well of course." he said "It's in our blood. Though dad and mom did try to protect you from it..."

"I can understand why. I've heard some scary stories before."

Yami nodded. "There was a mutiny on this ship just two months after you, mom and Seth was place on Domino's shores..." Yami said softly.

"Oh...did everyone make it?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah, expect maybe the traitors." Yami said "Dad shot them all."

"Oh...that's good though, I guess..."

"Other then that things went fine..." Yami started "Until dad got caught one day by one of the governments we were raiding. They hung him after that. And that's how I took over as captain. As I said before, being a pirate is dangerous work."

"...I'm...sorry...I shouldn't have said anything. I didn't even know him."

"I know. You were just a baby back then so you don't have too many memories of dad then I do."

There was a long pause as Yugi stared at the stars and the black ocean. "...What if...What if I lose you?" Yugi said turning to him sadly.

"Then you have to take over as captain." Yami said "It's part of the job being related to a pirate captain."

"But I don't want to lose you," he said glomping him tightly.

Yami placed his arms around his little brother. "I know." he said softly "I had thought of same thing countless times before Dad died. But I realized dying is part of the job as a pirate."

There was a pause. "I won't let anything happen to you. I won't let them find us."

"Okay."

- - -

Yami smiled and led them towards the Captain's cabin of the ship. Once inside Yami walked further as Yugi fallow. Yugi stopped when he spotted an oil painting hanging on the wall. It was a portrait of a tall Egyptian man with crimson eyes and spiky tri-color hair dress in a red jacket with tassels and a golden eye on one side. Yugi stared at the painting for a while. "That's our father, Yugi." Yami said from behind him "Mother painted that long ago."

"Wow, she's great. He looks so...legendary."

Yami laughed. "Mother always thought so. Even if others did not." he said. He went to a trunk and opens it up. He then took something out of it and went back to Yugi. Yugi felt something draped over his shoulders. He looked and was surprised to see it was same jacket that was in the painting. "Father wanted you to have it." Yami said to him with a smile.

"But...I can't...I..." He started to cry, both from worry and the great honor he was just given from a father he didn't even know.

Yami smiled softly and hug his little brother. "Its okay, Yugi." he said softly.

"I wish...I could have...known him..." he sobbed. "I'll...make the...both of you...proud."

"Shhh... I know you will, Yugi." Yami said gently. He nodded weakly and grasped onto him, letting the jacket fall slightly. "Come on. Let's get to bed." Yami said with a smile. Yugi nodded again. Yami help him into the large bed that was in the room. Yugi sniffled as he climbed into bed, clinging onto the jacket like a blanket. Yami soon got into the bed as well, and surprisingly instantly fell asleep. Yugi's wet violet eyes glance over at the image that was his father on the wall.

_I won't let you or mom down, I promise. I'll be the best pirate ever and I'll protect Yami with everything. I'll earn this father, I will._ He watched Yami sleep for awhile and closed his eyes, the ocean rocking reminding him of his mother. He fell asleep to the rhythmic sound of the ocean.

- - -

It was soon the next day as the sun shone through the window. Yugi woke up and notice his brother wasn't in the room and he heard the sounds of swords clashing out side. "Oh my gosh!" he said rushing out. He flew out the room and up to the deck.

He stopped short to see Yami and Tristan dueling it out with swords. "Yes, Tristan just like that." Yami was saying with a smile each time Tristan blocked his attack.

"Morning Yuge!" Joey said with a smile from near by watching "Nice jacket by the way."

Yugi sighed a deep sigh of relief. "How long has everyone been up? It...was my father's."

"Wow that's cool." said Joey.

"It's been a couple of hours." said Seth who was also watching near by "The Captain thought to let you sleep in a bit."

"Oh...," Yugi replied a bit embarrassed.

"That's good Tristan." Yami said once he was done "Keep it up and some day you'll fright as good as any other pirate. Whose next?"

"Oh me!" said Joey "I want to show that Seto that I can do what ever he can do!"

Yugi just blinked in curiosity as his friend stepped forward. Tristan handed him the sword he was using. "Here ya go, pal." he said.

"Alright! I'm ready!"

"Okay then, here I come." Yami said as he lung forward with an attack. Yugi came to sit with Seth and Tristan.

"Wow! He's pretty skilled isn't he?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Eye lad." Seth said with a smile "Come from lots of practice and lessons from ya father."

"...I guess I should practice too." Yugi notice someone else was sitting with them. It was a small boy with long shaggy black hair. He was smiling at Yugi. "Uh, hi. I don't believe we've met yet. I'm Yugi."

"I'm Mokuba." the child said with a smile.

Seth smiled. "Mokuba is my other son, your other cousin." he said.

"Oh. Nice to meet you."

Mokuba smiled. "That's pretty good Joey." Yami was heard.

"Aww ya!"

"But I don't think you are good enough to go against Seto yet." He faltered at the remark but regained focus just in time. Soon Joey's first training was over. Yami smiled over at Yugi. "Yugi," he said "Do you want to try?"

"No, I don't think I'd be good at all," he replied with a blush.

"Aw come on Yuge." Joey said with a smile "Give it a try."

"I couldn't..."

"It's okay Yugi." Yami said with a smile "It won't hurt you. These swords were kept dull just for practice so people won't get hurt."

"It's not that...I just don't think I'd be very good..." His blush deepened and he didn't look up.

"Yugi, I'm sure you will be. You were just like me at my first lesson."

"Uh, alright. If you insist." He got up and took the training sword from Joey.

"If you want Yugi," Yami started "I can go slow until you are ready for some faster attacks." He nodded and took a stance. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Yami swung at him with an easy frontal blow. Yugi struggled to parry it and managed to meet his sword.

Yami smiled. "That's good Yugi." he said "How about trying this one?" He barely blocked the blow, making his sword fall to one hand. "You almost got that one." Yami said with a smile. Yugi took a deep breath and grasped the sword again. "Let's try this one." Yugi easily blocked it but, he had to twist his body at an odd angle and almost lost his footing. He caught himself and stood at the ready. He blocked the next move but it forced him to drop his sword. "It's okay Yugi." Yami said with a smile "I did that the time when I was young." Yugi didn't answer. Sword wielding was proving hard for him and he could feel the others watching him. He was too embarrassed to look up so he just stood there. "Yugi? Come on, just pick it up and try again." Yugi thought for awhile and picked up the sword. He took another stance with determination in his eyes. Suddenly a small dinging sound was heard through the deck. And every pirate that was doing their job, stopped.

Yugi looked around confused. "What's goin' on?"

"What's that noise all about?"

Yami laughed. "That sounds means the crew's breakfast is ready." he said with a smile.

"Alright!"

"I'm starving!" Yugi just blinked.

Yami smiled at him. "How about we finished up your lesson after breakfast?" he asked with a smile.

"Okay." Yami smiled and with that they all went to fallow the other pirates to see what breakfast was. They went downstairs and to the mess hall.

- - -

Once there Yugi and his friends saw it was full of pirates. Many they had not known yet. "Ahh good morning lads, Captain." Odion greeted them with a smile.

"What's for breakfast?" Joey asked eagerly.

"Best this ship has to offer." Odion said with a smile as he presented his work to them.

Yami smiled as he looks over breakfast. "Excellent work as always, Odion." he said with a smile.

Yugi took his shyly and didn't say a word. As the others got theirs... "Captain! Sit over here!" a female voice shouted.

Yugi looked over and blushed to see the two most beautiful girls he'd ever seen. Maybe it was because they were strong sea women. "Wh-who are they?" Yugi asked still blushing.

"That's Mai and Anzu." Yami said "One of the best pirates of my crew, even if they are women."

"Okay." He stood there, blushing and staring.

Joey got daring and went over to the blonde. "Hey here gorgeous." he said with a smile.

"And who are you? You look like a land loving pipsqueak to me."

"You forgot to say fool!" Anzu added and both girls started laughing.

"Hey!"

"Calm down squirt. We were only joking. Come sit down with us. I always like to meet a new face."

"Yeah. Bring your friends and the captain too."

"Hey," the other girl started "Whose the little look alike of you Captain?"

"Anzu. Mai. This is Yugi, my little brother." Yami said.

"What!"

"Isn't he...?"

"Isn't what?" Yugi asked confused.

"No. He's alive and well. He decided to come along when we stopped ashore last night. They believed you to be dead like most of the rest of the crew."

"I'm Joey, and that's my pal Tristan." Joey introduces themselves with a smile.

"Nice to meet you."

"Welcome aboard the Sekhmet fellas."

"Bakura drop that!" Ryou's voice was heard shouting near by.

"You're not the boss of me." Bakura sneered.

"But I'm the oldest."

"Heh, about two minutes."

"What's going on with them?" Anzu asked curiously.

"Who knows." said Mai "Must be going through another twin spat again."

Yami just sighed. "So...Yugi. Why did you decide to join the Captain?" Yugi blushed shyly. Anzu just smiled and waited for an answer.

"It's okay Yugi." Yami whispered to him "You can trust Anzu and Mai."

"It's not that..." His blush deepened and he looked away.

Mai giggled and whispered in Anzu's ear, "I think the little squirt's smitten with you."

"Oh I see." Yami said "You want me to tell them?"

"No, I can do it..." He mustered up all the courage he had and looked at the girls face to face and told them everything.

"Oh..." said Anzu.

"Yeah. It's kind of exciting. I've been on land my whole life." Yami just smiled.

- - -

Soon, they all finished their breakfast. "Alright Yugi, ready to finish your lesson?"

"Yeah, okay."

"Ooo, what lesson?"

"We were learnin how to sword fight this morning!" Joey replied.

"Sounds fun, might we come along?" Mai asked.

"I don't see any harm in it. It's up to Yugi."

"I don't really mind."

"Alright then."

- - -

They all followed Yami up to the deck and sat down to watch. Yami picked up the training swords and threw one towards Yugi. "Heads up brother!"

"Gah!" he said barely catching it with both hands.

"One of the most important things to keep in mind is to always be alert and ready for surprises. Good catch." Yugi looked down in embarrassment and slowly took the sword in his hand. He took a deep breath and stood at the ready. Yami swung down to his right, forcing Yugi to react quickly. He managed to push Yami's sword away from him a little bit. "Here comes another one," he said swinging to the left. He parried it the same as the other, but he lost his balance and faltered, catching his footing.

"So, how did you all do?"

"Great."

"Yeah, but we were much faster."

"I see. So why is your friend so slow?"

"I don't know. Maybe he's just not as skilled."

"From what I hear you both spent your lives on land too. What makes you more experienced than him?" Anzu asked.

"Ya got me."

"Hmm, he looks like a pipsqueak to me. He better try harder if he plans to make it."

"Don't be so hard Mai."

"You have to be tough to be a pirate Anzu." She smiled solemnly at her friend's comment, knowing she was right. Yugi noticed they were watching him keenly and, that Mai seemed to be looking at him with disappointment.

"You're doing good, Yugi. Let me know when you're ready for faster moves."

"I'm ready," he said.

"You sure, brother?"

"I'm sure."

"Alright, but you're going to have to start coming at me as well. You have to have fast reflexes and be able to attack." Yugi nodded, his need to look good in front of everyone overpowering his actual skill. "Here I come, Yugi." He pushed himself beyond his limits, forcing his body to move and parry the blows. At times he would fall, making it much more difficult to block. He almost pushed Yami back enough each time. He went to parry a forward blow, but it was so fast he missed and was forced to fall on his back to avoid it. With each new blow coming down towards him, he tried to block and stand up. Finally, he decided he would have to use the force as a spring board. He watched carefully as Yami's sword came at him and he thrust his up to parry, pushing with all his might and jumping up to his feet. It didn't last for long as he fell to one knee. He took a full hit and fell back again. He winced as the blow stung. Yami backed off a little to allow him time to get back to his feet. He heard the others murmurs of disappointment, especially Mai's. Her words stung.

"He's just not strong enough. He'll be no use to us if we get attacked." **_Useless? He was useless?_**

****He fought the urge to cry or yell out in anger. He couldn't stand to be useless or weak. He finally got to be with his brother that he didn't even know existed. He counted on him...His father counted on him. He felt the jacket on his shoulders and thrust at Yami angrily. He was easily blocked and struck with another blow. "You have to have a clear, focused mind Yugi. Rage will only cloud your concentration." Those words stung even more so than Mai's. His own brother had clearly seen his weakness. He attacked again and again, only succeeding in having every blow parried. He would not give up, despite the obvious skill difference.

- - -

"Ahh!" Yugi cried after yet another blow to his shoulder.

"Man! It wasn't that hard when we did it was it?" Tristan shook his head, agreeing.

"He has much to learn if he thinks he's going to survive on this ship," Mai said.

"Yugi, are you alright?" Yami said looking at him. Yugi stared at him and then ran off below deck, dropping his sword.

"Oh man," Anzu said. Yami was a bit confused and curious. He picked up the swords and put them away.

"Captain, you'd better go talk to him," Mai said as she put a hand on his shoulder and walked away.

"Try not to be too hard on him," Anzu said following Mai.

"Why is it so difficult for 'im? We could do it just fine."

"Maybe it's because we're born fighters."

"Yer right. Yuge never did like fighting."

"You two are welcome to look around. Try and stay out of trouble. Not all of my crew are as friendly."

"Yes sir, Captain." They went across the deck to explore some other parts of the ship. Yami sighed and headed below deck to find Yugi.

- - -

He looked all over from stern to bow, not finding him anywhere. He asked Seth and he hadn't seen him. He even asked Mokuba and he said he hadn't seen him either. Seto had no idea. He showed a little concern, but was more concerned about Yugi not getting into trouble. Yami sighed and then decided to look where he was sure Yugi was. He went to his cabin and knocked on the door. There was no answer but he could hear crying from the other side. He opened the door and went inside. Yugi was curled up on the bed, sobbing. Their father's jacket was thrown on the end of the bed. "I'm so...useless!...I'll never...be anything!...I'm such...a weakling!...I'm...sorry father...I'm sorry..." Yami made sure no one was around and closed the door.

"What's all this about, Yugi?" Yami said sitting on the bed. He stopped crying, startled by his brother's actions. "Why are you so upset? Was it something I said or did?"

"It's not...you," he sniffled. "It's me..." He started crying again.

"What makes you think that?"

"It's...what they...said...and it's true."

"It's what Mai said isn't it?"

"Sh-she's right..." he whimpered in reply. "I'm not...strong enough...I am...useless..."

"Yugi, you are not a burden to me. Everyone starts out slow and weak. That's why you work hard at it and become stronger. You were just like me when I first started. I had some not so pleasant times when I thought low of myself. But Father encouraged me and he told me to never give up and keep trying."

"But I...looked like a fool."

"Because you were trying to impress Anzu. She doesn't need to be impressed. She likes you the way you are. And Mai, she's just tough on the outside. She's used to the hard life. She means well. Deep down, she's a softie." Yugi slowly sat up and looked at his brother. He smiled at him, making Yugi cry harder as he latched onto him. Yami smiled and put his arms around him.

"I'm...so sorry...I...let you...down."

"You only let yourself down. Next time, don't rush things. Wait until you're ready," he said gently rubbing his back.

"Okay..." he choked.

"You'll be a great pirate, brother. I know you will. Father would be proud of how hard you tried today. If you work hard, don't give up, and put your best foot forward I know you'll make a name for yourself." Yugi nodded weakly and his crying calmed down to hiccups and sniffles. "Father believed in you and so do I, Yugi," he said draping the jacket over his shoulders again. He rubbed the top of his head and smiled at him. Yugi looked up with a small smile and then rested his head on Yami's shoulder. He hugged him close for awhile and then let go. "Feel better?"

"Uh huh." Yami smiled. Yugi dried his tears and put the jacket on properly. "Ow!"

"What's wrong?"

"It's my shoulder." Yami took the jacket and Yugi's shirt off to see.

"It's not so bad. I'll go to the kitchen and get some ice."

"Okay," Yugi said staring at the welt on his shoulder where the blade hit. The area around it was bruised. "That's not gonna feel good in the morning."

- - -

"Odion, do have a moment to spare?"

"Aye captain, what's troubling ya?"

"It's not me it's my brother Yugi."

"Ah yes, the young tiny lad. How can I be of service?"

"I need an ice pack."

"Alrighty. Uh, what did the little lad do?"

"Technically I did it. I was teaching him how to sword fight."

"So, I see. I remember when your father had me do the same for you. You weren't very happy."

"No, I wasn't. I was also younger than Yugi is now."

"Aye, I'll have one of my best ice packs for you in no time."

"Thanks." Yami went to get the first aid while he waited.

"There you go Captain. Hope the young lad will be alright."

"He will. He's got our father's blood."

"Aye he does," Odion said with a smile.

- - -

Yami went back to his cabin and set everything on the bed. He opened the first aid cleaned the wound. Yugi winced a bit and screamed as the cold ice was placed on his shoulder. "That's cold!"

"Of course. It's one of Odion's best too. So there's a lot of ice in it." Yugi winced as he pressed the ice onto his shoulder.

"I should have been more careful and not so wreck less."

"I made a few mistakes when I was young too." Yugi smiled and Yami smiled back. Yugi took the ice off, which was melting, and carefully dried off his shoulder.

"Let me help," Yami said wrapping up his shoulder and helping him get back into his shirt and the jacket.

"Thanks, brother."

"You're welcome, Yugi." They had a good laugh as they caught up on old times.

- - -

After lunch, Yugi helped Yami and the rest of the crew sail the ship towards an island port town. "So, brother, what's the name of the town that we're sailing to?"

"It's actually a port city on the coast. It's called (drawing blank)."

"Wow! Sounds like a beautiful town."

"Maybe."

"So why are we going there?"

"To do what Pirates do best."

"Oh. I've never pillaged before."

"You don't have to if you don't want to. You're just learning everything."

"I'll think about it." Yugi turned away and stared out at the ocean. He watched the birds fly around and the fish jump out of the water. He smiled to see the dolphins playing.

"Captain! Rocks on the port bow! We gotta turn 'er around!"

"Yugi, I need your help. Go help the others with the sails for me."

"Sure thing brother." Yami smiled and patted him on the head before taking the helm of the ship.

"Hey there young lad, come to give us a hand?"

"Yeah."

"Take them three ropes there and pull as hard as ya can to the left alright?"

"Got it," Yugi replied doing as he was told.

"Good job there, laddie," the crewman said as the ship began to turn away from the rock formation and to safety.

"She's safely back on course Captain!" Yami nodded and sighed in relief.

"Alright young lad. I'll take it from here." Yugi smiled and set the ropes back down where he found them.

"We safe now?"

"Yes. Good work Yugi," he said rubbing the top of his head. Yugi smiled.

"What now?"

"Why don't you go see what your friends are up to? It must be boring on deck."

"Okay. If you need me..."

"I'll be alright, brother." Yugi hugged him and headed below deck.

- - -

"Hey, what's up guys?"

"Havin' a snack."

"You guys are always eating. Sorry Odion."

"Don't worry lad, I don't mind it."

"So, what is there for fun on this ship?"

"Well, there's chess and a couple board games. I can teach you lads how to play some pirate card games."

"Sounds fun."

"Alrighty, let me finish up here and I'll teach you."

"I'll help," Yugi said. With Yugi's help, Odion finished.

"Alright, find a seat." Joey and Tristan sat down excitedly. Yugi joined them curiously.

- - -

Hours passed and Joey, Tristan, and Yugi had learned how to play everything from Go Fish to Poker. "Well, it's getting late and I have to start dinner for everyone."

"Okay. We'll let you go."

"Yugi?"

"Ah, Captain. What brings you down?"

"Hello Odion. Yugi, come up on deck with me. I want to show you something."

"Alright. See you guys later."

"Why don't you lads find something to do. I'll ring the bell when dinner's ready."

"Alright."

"Hey, let's go find Mai and Anzu."

"Yeah."

"Come on brother." Yugi nodded and followed him up.

- - -

"Yami, what did you want to show me?"

"Well, we're on a clear stretch so I thought you'd want to try steering."

"Me?"

"It's alright. It's a good thing to learn. This is your ship too."

"Okay..." he said hesitantly. Yami smiled and led him to the wheel.

"Put your hands here and try to keep it level," Yami said putting Yugi's hands on the wheel. "That keeps the ship going straight. If you turn it slightly to the right, the ship goes right," he said putting his hands over Yugi's and helping him turn it.

"Okay. If you turn it left, the ship goes left?"

"Right. Go ahead and try." Yugi nodded and found himself to be right.

"Now, if you want to turn sharply you turn the wheel faster."

"When would I do that?"

"When you need to get out of the way of an obstacle in the way. Like another ship or those rocks from earlier."

"Oh. What else?"

"That's all. Try practicing for awhile."

"Okay."

- - -

Soon, the dinner bell rang. "Let me take control Yugi."

"Okay."

"Alright, now that the ship is straight on course again, let's go eat."

"Alright, I was getting hungry anyway," Yugi said with a smile as he followed him down.

- - -

They met Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and Mai at the table. "Hey, squirt, I'm sorry if I seemed a little harsh earlier."

"It's alright Mai. I wasn't ready and I wasn't thinking."

"Well, I thought you did great," Anzu said. Yugi blushed a little. Joey and Tristan laughed a little amongst themselves as well as Mai. Anzu smiled at him shyly. Yami smiled as he noticed they were flirting. Yugi looked away and took a bite of his food. Anzu looked away too.

"Hey Mai, would you mind going on deck and watching the stars with me?"

"Are you asking me out?"

"Uh...yeah."

"Alright then." Yugi thought shyly wandering if Anzu would want to do that too. Yami laughed and nudged Yugi in the side.

"What?"

"Ask her."

"...I..."

"Go on."

"But...what if...what if she says no?"

"She won't. Besides, you won't know for sure if you don't try."

"Alright. Uhhh, Anzu?"

"What is it Yugi?"

"Would you...want to...want to uh, go on deck...with me? You know...to look at the stars?"

"I thought you'd never ask me. I'd love to." Yugi blushed and looked down. She smiled at him. Yami laughed and patted Yugi on the back. Yugi blushed deeper.

- - -

After dinner, Joey led Mai up to the deck. Yugi sat there shyly. "Go on, brother," he said getting up and walking away. Yugi looked shyly at him. "Go and get her," he said with a smile. Yugi blushed even deeper and slowly got up from the table.

"Uh, well, Anzu? Shall we go?"

"Okay," she said with a smile, taking his shyly offered hand. He led her up to the deck and to the stern of the ship. "The Sekhmet is a beautiful ship isn't it?" she said as they leaned over and looked at the stars reflected in the ocean.

"Yeah. I've never seen such a beautiful ship before. I've been on land my whole life."

"Yeah, but from what I understand it was because your father wanted you and your mother to be safe."

"Yeah. This is his jacket. Yami gave it to me."

"I think it looks cute on you," Anzu said with a smile. Yugi looked at her and blushed.

"Thanks..." He sighed as he looked up at the sky. "I wish I would have known him better. I was just a baby."

"I'm sure he was a great captain. Just like your brother."

"Yeah...I'm sure he was. The stars are so beautiful out here on the ship."

"Yes they are." Anzu slowly moved closer and put her arm around him. He jumped a bit at the touch and blushed. "You know something, you're the cutest member on this ship," she said with a giggle. Yugi looked down in embarrassment. "...I meant it," she said looking shyly into his eyes. He looked up and blushed deeply. She laughed and blushed too. Yami watched with a smile on his face from another area of the deck. Joey and Mai were laughing and joking around. Sometimes their laughter got so loud, you could hear it all across the deck.

- - -

"Well, it's getting late. We should probably turn in huh?"

"Yeah. I am kinda tired." Anzu smiled. "Uh...I'll walk you to your cabin."

"Sure," she replied with a smile. He took her hand and went below deck.

"C'mon ," Mai said dragging Joey away.

"I'm comin'."

- - -

"Well, this is my room. Thanks for a good time. We'll have to hang out more often if we can."

"Yeah." They stood there, neither one saying a word.

"So, uh...goodnight then." Anzu leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek.

"Goodnight Yugi." He stood there, motionless as she closed the door. After a few minutes he walked towards the Captain's Cabin in a daze. He met up with Yami, who was turning in for the night.

"Well, how was it?"

"..."

"Brother?"

"...**_-sigh-_**"

"Yugi, you alright?" Yami asked waving his hand in Yugi's face.

"..."

"I guess that means it went well. Good going," he said patting him on the back.

"Huh?"

"It's getting late."

"Oh, yeah." They went into the room. Yugi slowly sat down and returned to his senses. Yami only smiled and went into the bathroom to get ready for bed. "Hey brother, when will we reach land?"

"In a few more days."

"Oh. Did you ever like a girl?"

"Once, about a year ago," he replied coming out. "I met her in a town we were pillaging. She stayed with her father and the rest of town so, I didn't get to see her when we set sail. I can't really remember her face anymore. But it doesn't matter. As Captain I don't have time to think about things like that." He put out the light and got into bed.

"Oh. I think I like Anzu and she likes me back."

"She's a good catch too." Yugi blushed and then got up from the bed. He went to the bathroom to change and then hung his father's jacket on a hook on the wall.

"I'm glad Uncle Seth told us those stories and that I came along with you."

"Me too. I'm happy that you're making friends."

"Yeah. I'm tired. Long day today," he said climbing into bed. "Night brother."

"Goodnight Yugi."


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 2

The next morning, Yami woke up bright and early. He noticed Yugi was still asleep and smiled. He put the blankets over him more warmly and gently brushed his bangs out of his face as he walked out of the room. He headed up on deck and smiled to see the sun rising over the ocean, giving it a red tinge. "It's going to be a perfect day to sail."

"Morning Captain."

"Morning Seto. Where's Mokuba."

"He's still asleep."

"Yugi is too."

"How is the little lad holding up?"

"He's doing fine."

"That's good."

"Looks like it's going to be a beautiful day."

"Let's hope so."

"Morning Brother," Yugi said coming up on deck.

"You're up early."

"I thought I'd get a good start on the day."

"If you want." Yugi smiled and looked out at the sea. "So, Yugi, you want to do some sword practice?" Yami asked joining him.

"Sure."

"I'll let you two train," Seto said walking away. Yami got the two training swords and threw one to Yugi. He caught it no problem and took a stance.

"Good catch." Yugi smiled. "Here we go." Yugi nodded and blocked a slow beginner's blow easily. "Let me know when you're ready to go faster."

"I will," he said pushing Yami's sword away. He came at him with a forward slash and when that was easily blocked, he attacked him from the side. Yugi easily blocked both blows. "Hey! I wasn't ready for that yet."

"Alright, I won't do it again."

"Promise?"

"Yes."

"Okay, then get ready!" Yugi said coming at him. Yami easily blocked it.

"Good attack, but not fast enough. Try again."

"Okay, I guess we can go a bit faster."

"Alright, here I come."

- - -

"That's good Yugi, you almost hit me that time." Yugi smiled as he parried a side blow to his left. He lunged at Yami and swung. Both their swords met and Yugi pushed trying to force Yami to give. Yami tried to get the upper hand and it went back and forth. Yugi almost got him to drop his sword when the breakfast bell ran throughout the ship.

"You almost...had me..." Yami said catching his breath.

"Yeah..."

"Let's go eat."

"Good...I'm hungry after...all that." Yami smiled and patted him on the back. Yugi smiled back.

- - -

When they got to the mess hall, they found Joey, Tristan, Anzu, and Mai there. "Hey Captain, Little Yugi, you guys look tired."

"What where you doing squirt?"

"I was practicing with Yami."

"I see."

"He was much better than yesterday." Yugi blushed. Anzu smiled.

- - -

After breakfast, Yugi became full aware of his shoulder injury from yesterday. It throbbed and had an annoying soreness. "It must be because I worked it so hard in practice this morning," he said rubbing it and moving his arm around to stretch it.

"You should probably change the bandages."

"Yeah." They went to their shared cabin and Yami helped him change the dressing. "Thanks. I think I'll lay off of it for the rest of the day."

"That's a good idea. I wouldn't want you to injure it further. Then you won't be able to practice."

"Right."

"I've got to go up on deck."

"Okay brother. I think I'll stay in the room. I brought a few books to read."

"Alright." Both shared smiles and Yami left.

- - -

Unbeknownst to the crew and Yami, vicious storm clouds were catching up to them. Anzu came and knocked on Yugi's door. "Come in."

"Hi Yugi."

"Hello Anzu."

"What are you doing?"

"Reading."

"I see. What about?"

"The sea and things like that. I want to be a bit more educated."

"Uh huh. How's your shoulder?"

"It's fine."

"That's good," she replied with a smile. She visited for awhile, not realizing the impending storm.

- - -

The ship began to rock violently, making Anzu fall on top of Yugi. "Are you okay?" she said getting off of him.

"Yeah, my shoulder don't feel too great."

"I'm sorry...whoa!" she said as she stopped herself from falling on him again.

"What's going on?" A bell began to ring loudly.

"Uh oh. That bell means bad news."

"I've got to go find my brother."

"Yugi!" Anzu said running after him. He ran up on deck and found that it was raining like no tomorrow.

"It's a Hurricane Captain! We have to brace her!"

"I know!" he heard Yami exclaimed trying to steer the boat.

"Yami!"

"Brother, what are you doing up here!"

"You need help!"

"Help with the sails!" Yugi nodded and helped pull the sails. Lightening flashed and scared Yugi to death. He screamed.

"Yugi are you alright!"

"I...don't like storms!"

"You can go below deck if you want!"

"I want to help!" He screamed again as lightening struck again.

"Yugi, go below deck! You'll be safer!" A huge wave hit the boat, making Yami lose control. He was thrown to the side of the deck. He shook it off and struggled to get up.

"Brother, are you alright!" Yugi asked, rushing to him.

"I'm fine! Go on below deck! The other crew members are there too!"

"But what about you!"

"I'll be fine!" Yugi helped him stand up just as lightening struck and another wave hit the boat. It tore away a chunk of the side. Yugi was thrown into the ocean before Yami even knew what happened. "Yugi!"

"Help! It's hard...to swim!"

"I'm coming!"

"Captain!"

"I have to save my brother!"

"Captain!"

"Steer the ship!" Yami threw off his jacket and jumped in. He found that it was hard to swim, but he had to save Yugi. He grabbed him just as he went under.

"**_-cough sputter-_**"

"Hold on to me Yugi!"

"**_-cough sputter-_**" He grabbed on to Yami tightly as he swam to the ship.

"We're coming Captain!" cried Seto as he threw a rope over the side. Yami grabbed it tightly as the crew pulled on it. "Pull men, pull!" Seto cried as they got Yami and Yugi on deck. Yugi coughed up water as Yami patted him on the back.

"Are you alright brother!" He nodded weakly. "Steady the ship! I'm taking him below deck!" Seto nodded and took the wheel of the ship.

- - -

In a few hours the storm had passed clear out of their way and Seto had gotten the Sekhmet back on course. Yugi was having a fit in the Captain's Cabin. He was in dry clothes now, but he was shivering with a nasty cold. "Aaachoooo!" He shivered. Yami wrapped another blanket on him, concerned.

"He needs medicine, otherwise the fever will get worse," Anzu said. Yami nodded and she left to go get some things that would help.

"Aaaaaaa...aaaachooo!"

"You shouldn't have come on deck."

"I was...achoooo! worried."

"I know, but you would have been safer down here."

"Wh-why...can't I...stop...shivering...?"

"Just try and calm down." Yugi nodded as Yami hugged him to help keep him warm.

"I've got a hot water bottle and some medicine."

"Thank you Anzu."

"No problem Captain, poor guy. You alright Yugi?"

"N-not...really..." Anzu smiled and wrapped the hot water bottle on his neck in the blankets.

"It'll help warm you up a little." Yugi nodded as the heat cascaded down his back. She poured some water and gave him the medicine. "Drink these down and get some rest okay?" He nodded and quickly took them.

"Aachoooo!"

"Do you want me to stay?" Yami asked. Yugi nodded.

"I'll go help keep the crew in line Captain."

"That would be appreciated. Thank you Anzu."

"No problem," she said leaving with a smile. Yami helped Yugi lay down in the bed and tucked him in warmly.

"Get some rest." He nodded and tried to sleep. Yami stayed by his side, not leaving the room for anything.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 3

It wasn't long until the ship neared it's destination. "Captain! Come quick!" one of the crew men shouted.

Yami came over to the side of the ship where one of men was looking at the shore with a telescope. "What is it?" he asked.

The crew men hands him the telescope. "See for yourself."

Yami took the telescope and looked through it towards the shore. He stepped back in shock and surprised. His stomach started to get a bit queasy at what he saw. "Oh no..." he said softly almost to himself.

Yugi came out of the cabin, feeling much better then he was. He heard what was going on and saw the look on his brother's face. "Yami, what's wrong?" Yugi came worriedly over, Yami held the telescope tightly in his hands, still shock, surprised, and now greatly upset. "Yami?" Yugi said reaching out to touch his arm.

"Seto..." Yami started slowly "Turn the ship around."

"But why?" Seto asked confused. Yami gave him the telescope. Seto look through it and was also shock and surprised. "No way..."

"What's going on?" Seth asked. Seto silently handed his father the telescope. Seth then had the same look. "By the gods..." he spoke softly.

"Yami? What's going on? Why are we leaving?" Yugi said now holding his brother's arm, very concerned.

"It's something someone as young as you not to see..." Yami finally spoke to him "You won't like it."

"Wha? What could possibly be so bad?"

"You sure you want to see?" Yugi nodded. "Very well then, but I warn you it's not a pretty site." Yami slowly hands Yugi the telescope and he looked through it to see what had everyone, even his brother, so scared. There hanging out near the port, was a cage with a decaying body with the sign **Pirates Not Welcome**. But what shock Yugi to death the most was the body still had it's hair, and it was a very familiar spiky tri-color hair...

"Its...Its..." he got sick to his stomach and turned away. He collapsed to the deck floor, coughing from what was left.

Yami kneeled down to his brother. "You see?"

"After a government captures a very powerful pirate and hang him, they place the body out here as warning to other pirates." Seto said sadly.

Yugi swallowed and wiped his mouth. "That is awful..."

"I'm sorry you had to see, brother. I did not want you to see father that way. Now, turn the ship around!"

At that moment Joey and Tristan came over to see what was all the commotion. "What's going on?" Tristan asked "Why are we turning around?"

"Ya okay, Yuge?" Joey asked worriedly.

"This is a dangerous place where Pirates should not be. That is why we are turning around. Do not talk anymore of this."

"But Yuge..."

"Not anymore of this!" Yami gently picked Yugi up and carried him down to their cabin.

- - -

Yami placed him on the bed. "I'm sorry again that you had to see that." he said.

"I...shouldn't have let my...curiosity...get to me..." He caught a flicker of their father's painting and got sick to his stomach again. He started to cry too. Yami pour him a glass of water and hands the glass to him. "Thanks..." he said drinking it.

Yami sighed as he sighed sadly. "I had no clue they did that to father..." he softly.

"No one should be treated that way!" Yugi sobbed.

Yami slowly ran his fingers through his brother's hair. "I know..." he said softly "But sadly that is a fate to a pirate..."

"God! I don't want that to...happen to you!" he said latching onto Yami.

Yami sighed sadly as he wrap his arms around Yugi. "But sadly I know that is my fate..." he said softly "And when that time comes you still be this ship's new captain..."

Yugi shook his head. "I don't want it...if it means I lose you!"

Yami sighed sadly as he ran his fingers through Yugi's hair again. "I had this feeling deep down inside that I should had just let you stay with our Grandfather...where you belong..."

"I'm sorry...Maybe I should have stayed..." he sobbed a bit more heavily.

Yami sighed and shook his head. "What done is done..." he said softly "There is no turning back now..." Yugi nodded weakly.

Anzu knocked on the door and came in. "Aww, is everything alright? Why are we turning around?"

"We saw our father..." Yami said softly.

"How?"

"They placed his body on display as a warning..."

"Oh...I've seen one of those once. Lucky for me it was no one I knew. I'm so sorry Yugi."

"Wh-why? Why does it have to...be that way..." Yugi sobbed.

"Cause that what it takes of being a Pirate." Yami said softly "Yugi, did you know that once this ship was part of and Egyptian navy fleet?"

"No..." he hiccupped.

"Well it was. It was captained by none other then our father's father." Yami said "Father once told me that his name was Atemu. He was most decorated captain in the fleet."

"Grandpa?"

"No," Yami replied with a chuckle "That was mother's father. Atemu was father's and Seth's father."

"Keep going with the...story," he choked calming down a little.

Yami smiled. "Okay." he said "Any ways the Egyptian government asked him to take on this very important job as a Privateer. Do you know that is Yugi?"

"No..."

"A Privateer is sotta like a Pirate but they get pay by the government to find and stop Pirates and other enemy ships." Yami said.

"Really? Did dad do that?"

Yami shook his head. "Sadly father was even born yet when that happened." he said.

"Oh...go on."Yami smiled a little and he continued with the story.

- - -

Soon, he felt Yugi go limp against him. He smiled to see him asleep, his story of their grandfather had lulled him to sleep. "I'm sorry brother. Hopefully the next stop will be better," he said softly as he laid him on the bed. He sighed solemnly at the painting of their father. "I pray that your soul can rest in peace, regardless of the circumstances." He headed up deck, making sure not to disturb Yugi.

- - -

It took a few days, but they soon neared the shore of another island city. This one was far from the reaches of the other, much to the crew, and especially Yami's relief. Yugi was at his side looking out at the sea and the gorgeous beach approaching them. "Wow! I've never seen such a sight, brother" Yami smiled, amused at Yugi's excitement.

"This port city is known for it's wealth. We'll make a good sized catch here."

"Oh...right."

"Like I said before, you can stay on board if you want. I won't force you to come along."

"I know...but I gotta get used to it. I've chosen the life of a pirate, brother. I should learn how to act like one." Yami smiled and looked happily at Yugi.

"Land ho!" shouted a crewman from the crow's nest.

- - -

The whole crew clamored around the ship and piled on deck. Everyone was eager to storm the city and bring back a bounty that would bring unprecedented pleasure. Joey and Tristan clamored on deck with excited smiles on their faces. "Alright! Action"

"I can't wait"

"Well, Yugi, are you coming?"

"I might as well try," he sighed.

"Alright, if you change your mind, I can give you different job to do."

"I'm gonna do my best and pillage today." Yami chuckled a little and ruffled his brother's hair.

"Don't tell me the short little kid is coming. He couldn't pillage a fake diamond if his life depended on it."

"Bakura!" Ryou reprimanded.

"Hey now, I've seen that little pipsqueak sword fight like the best of 'em," said Mai as her and Anzu came up.

"Yeah! I bet he can get more than you!" Anzu added.

"Guys..." he blushed.

"I'm sure you'll do just fine, brother," Yami said casting him one more smile before addressing the rest of his men. "Alright crew, let's go do what we do best!" He turned and, with Yugi in tow, lead the crew of the Sekhmet into the city.

- - -

"Okay brother, watch and learn. Pay close attention." Yugi nodded and followed Yami over to an expensive looking store. They ran in and Yami started shouting. "Alright you land sharks! Hand over all your valuables and no one gets hurt!"

"Aaahhh! Pirates!"

"Listen to what he says!"

"I have a sword and I'm not afraid to use it!" With terror and chaos, everyone left all their jewelry and their purchases. The store clerks ran from open registers as two managers emptied the display cases.

"Now what?" Yugi whispered.

"We run," Yami said dragging Yugi far from the store before they got caught.

- - -

"Wow! That's a lot of expensive things."

"Aye, brother."

"Uh...brother?"

"Hmm?"

"You weren't REALLY gonna hurt anyone were you?"

"I try not to. It's mostly just to scare them."

"Oh...okay. So...?"

"No Yugi. Especially with you around. Alright, this next one is yours."

"Already?"

"You have to learn fast in this profession brother."

"Uhh, okay." Yami smiled as they reached the town market.

"You're on Little One."

"Uhhh...Give me all you're possessions or I'll be forced to use this!" he said trying to sling out his sword like Yami did. It got stuck and he tried to pull it out. He fell back from the momentum as his sword flew out of its sheath. "Gaaah!" he said catching himself. Yami was trying hard not to laugh.

"Awww, isn't that cute? He's trying to play pirate."

"You're such a sweet little boy," another lady said ruffling his hair. Yami tried to keep himself from doubling over.

"Hey now, go run along and play somewhere else." Yugi started to get mad.

"I'm not little!"

"Of course you aren't," said the lady again with a sweet smile, patting him on the head. Yugi blushed in embarrassment.

"Looks like, I'm going to have to step in," Yami said to himself as he got in front of Yugi.

"Now listen here! Do everything my brother says or I'll cut each and every one of you down!" he said flashing his sword. Everyone screamed and ran, leaving their possessions and their wares behind. Yugi hung his head in shame and remained silent. "What's wrong Little One? Come get your share."

"..." Yami stopped and walked over to him. He smiled and knelt to his height.

"It was your first time. I wouldn't expect you to be as good as I am," he said affectionately ruffling his hair.

"I...I looked really dumb...if...if Bakura..."

"Don't you listen to a word that blaggard says."

"But..."

"Come on, let's try again before the rest of the crew gets everything first." Yugi sighed and reluctantly followed Yami's lead.

They arrived at trading post and hid behind some boxes. "Alright, Yugi. This one should be really easy. All you have to do is catch them off guard, scare them off, and then take what you've earned."

"Okay..."

"I know you can do it. Prove me, Mai, and Anzu right." Yugi took a deep breath and waited. As the workman came close, "Hold it right there! Drop everything and I won't cut you to ribbons!" Yugi said properly drawing his sword and pointing it at the man.

"...Alright!...T-t-take it!" he said running off. Yami smiled as Yugi looked for the other men. He found one still working and pointed his sword at him with as fierce a look as he could muster on his face.

"Aaahhhh! Pirate!" he said running off. Yugi smiled with pride and looked back towards his brother.

"Well done brother," he replied with a smile. Yugi blushed as he sheathed his sword and took what he wanted.

- - -

They continued to walk along in the utter chaos of the city. "Alright, I think you can handle things now."

"You're putting me out on my own?"

"You'll be alright. I have some old spots to hit. Meet back at the Sekhmet okay?"

"Okay..." Yugi said hesitantly.

"You'll do fine. You just should me what you can do. I know you'll make me proud," he said ruffling Yugi's hair before running off.

- - -

Yugi continued to pillage, enjoying it more and more as he continued his rampage. He was happily walking along when someone snatched up all his loot in the blink of an eye. "Hey! That's mine!"

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Not anymore, ya wee lad!"

"I pillaged all that myself!"

"So what? Like I care. Ain't got nothin' to show for it now do ya!" one of the crew members laughed as he ran off.

_But...that was MINE! I worked so hard for it!_ Yugi growled under his breath. His seething anger was interrupted by a familiar, but annoying laughter.

"Ha! A whole morning goes by and you still don't have anything to show? Are you that horrible kid?"

"Go away Bakura!"

"Not until I finish torturing you."

"B-blaggard!" Yugi stammered remembering what Yami had called him.

"Don't you disrespect me like that, weakling!" He got right in Yugi's face. "Unlike you, I actually have skill! Let me tell you something...you don't belong here with us pirates! You can't even pillage a city! How are you supposed to survive life on the sea? If you don't grow up and start acting like a pirate, you'll end up just like your father!" He pushed Yugi out of his way, causing him to fall. Yugi stared after him, Bakura's words still stinging in his ears. He began to sob, both from anger and what just happened. He forced himself off the ground and ran as far away as he could.

- - -

It got late into the afternoon and everybody was gathering at the Sekhmet. "Alright, is everyone accounted for?" Yami asked addressing them all.

"No Captain, we got one missin'."

"Yeah, Yugi's not on board."

"The cute little pipsqueak is still in the city?" Mai asked worriedly. "I hope he's okay."

"Oh no! I left him all alone!" Yami said.

"Ha ha ha! That runt is probably still crying like a little baby!"

"What did you say Bakura!" Yami said stomping over and grabbing him by the collar.

"Why should I-"

"You will answer your Captain properly when he asks you a question! Where is my brother!"

"Ra only knows. Last time I saw him he was sobbing on the ground like an infant."

"Don't disrespect my brother! That's an order! No one leaves until I come back!"

"Captain? Shall I watch the crew?" Mai asked.

"Thank you Mai," he said temporarily softening. He glared daggers at Bakura before running off.

- - -

Yugi was sobbing under a palm tree on the coast of the port city. He didn't notice that the sun was setting. "Father..." he choked. "Oh Yami! I...I...I'm sorry...!" he sobbed. He was wallowing in his sorrow when he heard a familiar voice softly speak his name.

"Yugi? Yugi what's the matter?" Yugi looked up and then quickly turned away. "What happened to your loot you had earlier?"

"It...another...One of...One of the other crew members stole it from me!" he wailed. Yami looked down at him solemnly. "...and...and to make...matters worse...B-bakura yelled at me! He...He said I'd get h-hanged like father!"

"That baka blaggard..." Yami whispered under his breath, his fists clenched tightly.

"He...he's right! I...I don't belong here! I can't even...even pillage a city!" he wailed going into hysterics.

"Don't listen to him," Yami said calming down a little. "Of course you belong here. It's in your blood. Little One..." he said kneeling down to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. "Don't let the others get to you. They can't hurt you unless I say so. They're just afraid of the competition."

"Y-you're...just saying that..."

"No, I'm not Yugi. When I saw you today...I saw a great pirate. One who will live up to our father's name."

"Oh Yami..." he choked, new tears for his father falling. Yami put his arms around him and picked him up.

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's go back to the ship," he said softly as Yugi cried in his arms. "Next time, you'll show that Bakura what you're made of." Yugi nodded weakly and sniffled. "Come on Little One," he said with a smile.

- - -

He carried Yugi all the way back to the ship. Bakura laughed. "Look at the little baby now."

"Quiet baka!"

"Awww, is he okay?"

"Poor kid, what happened?"

"He'll be alright. I'll tell you later." Both girls nodded as Yami carried Yugi to their shared cabin. "Take off men," he called before going below deck.

- - -

When he got inside the Captain's Cabin, he set Yugi down on the big bed. "I'm...I'm sorry..."

"For what? You don't have anything to be sorry for."

"I...I'm the weak minnow in this school of big fish...F-father...is disappointed with me...h-he's...looking down on...my failure today..." he said sobbing all over again.

"Don't tell such tall tales," Yami said sitting down next to him. "You did great today. I saw it with my own eyes." Yami laughed. "Put it this way, that fellow crew member was jealous of you and your ability. He was afraid of being shown up by a rookie. You pose a threat to them, brother."

"But...a REAL pirate wouldn't have...let someone take their bounty so easily!" he choked.

"Yugi..." he replied pulling him into his arms.

"...I...I'm sorry f-father..."

"Brother, you made him proud today."

"...**_-sob-_**..."

"It's late and we've all had a long day," Yami said as he took their father's jacket off Yugi and set it aside. He took off his own, one arm at a time as he was still holding Yugi. He sat up against the pillows and situated Yugi more comfortably. "Let's go to sleep and leave today behind us. Tomorrow's another day." Yugi sniffled and sobbed. Yami remembered back when he was first starting out. He smiled when he remembered an old song that their father sang to him when he couldn't sleep. He held Yugi close and sang softly to him

**_Goodnight my angel, time to close your eyes,_**

_**Come save these worries for another day,**_

_**I think I know what you've been asking me,**_

_**I think you know what I've been trying to say,**_

_**I promised I would never leave you,**_

_**And you should always know,**_

_**Wherever you may go,**_

_**No matter where you are,**_

_**I never will be far away.**_

_**Goodnight my angel, now it's time to sleep,**_

_**And still so many things I want to say,**_

_**Remember all the songs you sang with me,**_

_**When we went sailing on an emerald sea.**_

_**And like a ship out on the ocean,**_

_**I'm rocking you to sleep,**_

_**the water's dark and deep,**_

_**inside this pirate heart,**_

_**you'll always be a part of me.**_

_**Goodnight my angel now it's time to dream,**_

_**and dream how wonderful your life will be,**_

_**sometimes your heart may cry,**_

_**but if you sing this lullaby,**_

_**Then in your heart, there will always be a part of me.**_

_**Someday we'll all be gone, but lullabies go on and on,**_

_**they never die, that's how you and I will be.**_

****He smiled to see Yugi fast asleep. He gently tucked him into bed and got in next to him. "I hope you dream happy dreams, brother," he whispered before going to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

Yami-Yugi: The song in this chapter was barrowed from one of my favorite movies **Muppet Treasure Island**. I just tweaked it a bit and added some more lines so it can fit to the fic.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 4

The next day, Yugi and Yami were up at the crack of dawn, training hard. The other crewmen were surprised at the sudden gesture. "**_-yawn-_** What's all that racket?" Seto asked coming on deck.

"It's too early for my taste," Joey said.

"Sorry...wanted to...start early...get...some good...training in..." Yugi panted between parries.

"He's taking after you Captain."

"Wow! Yuge's getting pretty fast!"

"Yeah, he's real determined too."

"That's enough for now. We've been training for awhile now."

"Yeah...I hope breakfast is up soon."

"You're getting pretty strong Little One." Yugi smiled proudly before collapsing on the floor of the deck.

"You alright, brother?"

"I will be."

"What's...going on...Yugi? Are you okay?" Anzu said groggily as she came up on deck.

"Yeah...just training..."

"Why this early?"

"I think it's time I explained what happened yesterday."

- - -

So, Yami told them everything. Yugi corrected him and told all the bitter details. "I don't like Bakura at all," Anzu said.

"Yeah, me neither."

"He's not a nice fellow at all. Why don't you just get rid of him?"

"I can't.****Like it or not, he's a vital part of this crew. Besides, it would make me look bad."

"Yeah I guess."

"..."

"Don't worry Yugi, I won't let him near ya," Anzu said.

"I won't let him hurt you, Little One. But, try to get along with him. It will leave less room for trouble, and you can show him who the better pirate is."

"Yami...?"

"What is it?" he replied, leaning against the edge next to where he was sitting.****"Do you think we can train like this every morning? At least until we get to the next stop."

"If you want to."

"I do."

"Wow! You're really determined aren't you?"

"Yeah. I want to be as strong and as tough as everyone else. Then no one can pick on me anymore."

"Speaking of which..." Yami said going below deck.

"Brother?"

"I'll be right back." Yugi watched him curiously as he stood up and stretched.

- - -

In a few moments Yami returned. In front of him was a not-so-happy crew member holding three bags of loot. He looked angrily back at Yami. He gave him a warning glare and urged him to continue forward. "Is this the one who took your things, brother?"

"...Uhmmm...Hey! Yeah! He's the one that took my hard earned loot from me and then laughed at me."

"Give it back." The crewman glared. "Give it back," Yami said more sternly.

"...I will, if he can prove it's his."

"Alright then. Brother, without even looking in the sacs, tell me what's in it."

"...Okay. I had three diamond pendants. Each one was a different shape too. There were some expensive cups and gauntlets. One bag was full of just rings and gems..." Yugi went on like that and all three bags were checked. Everything he had described was in them.

"Alright you scum. Apologize to my brother. Stealing from another crew member is very dishonorable."

"I'm...I'm sorry," he said with distaste.

"Okay then."

"Now go, before I make you walk the plank." The crewman left without saying another word. Yami turned his attention back to the bags of loot. He found a small box and took it. "What's this, Little One?"

"Oh..." Yugi said with a blush as he took it from Yami. He turned to Anzu, his blush deepening. "I-it's...for y-you..." he said shyly handing her the box. She took it curiously and opened it. Inside was a small golden dagger charm. Encrusted in the center of the hilt was a pure, white pearl.

"Yugi..." she said wide eyed and overcome by its beauty and this small token of affection.

"I...saw it in a store window..."

"You...s-stole this...for me?"

"Actually...I...I traded something for it..."

"Oh Yugi..." she said, tears in her eyes as she almost knocked him over from her hug. Yugi blushed deeply and hesitantly hugged her back. Yami smirked proudly. The breakfast bell rang out through the ship.

"About time, I'm so hungry..."

"You worked up an appetite with all that training," Yami said patting him on the back. Yugi smiled at Anzu, carefully put the charm on her, and then escorted her below deck. Her charm was the talk of the table.

"Wow! Good job squirt," Mai said. Yugi just blushed while Yami smiled.

Anzu smiled at him. "So, you stole a bunch of cool stuff huh?" Joey said.

Yugi nodded. "Yep sure did." he said.

"Well, seems you're coming along well then," Mai said.

- - -

Yugi blushed and focused on finishing his breakfast. "Well...I'm done. Can we go train some more?"

"He's got you hoppin' Captain," said one of the other pirates.

"Alright, if you want to." Yugi nodded fiercely and got up from the table. Yami sighed and got up from the table. _He's got father's determination..._ he thought as he followed an anxious Yugi up on deck.

- - -

A couple of hours later, the wind suddenly stopped. Yami looked up with a sigh. "Okay that is going to damper things." he said almost to himself.

Sure enough, the ship slowed down. Yugi and some of the others noticed. "Brother? What happened?"

"Hey squirt, think you can row?" Mai said jokingly.

"Huh? Me move the ship?"

"Relax, I was only kidding. We just have to wait until the wind comes back," she said ruffling his hair.

"Yeah, gotta have patience," said Anzu.

"How long will that take?" Yugi asked.

"Don't really know for sure." said Yami "A couple of minutes, hours, or even days."

"So...what now? What do you do while you wait?"

"We do alot of stuff." said Mai "But one thing we always do is sing."

"Singing keeps everyone happy." said Anzu with a smile.

"Really?" Yami nodded.

"If you wish, brother, I can teach you."

"You can?"

"Yeah, it's easy," Mai said.

"Ya sure?" Joey asked.

"Sure I'm sure," Mai said.

"Maybe we should show you." Yami said with a smile "There is one song our father had ways sing to me. And it's personally one of my favorites."

"Okay..." Yugi said.

"**When I was just a lad looking for my true vocation  
Our father said now son, this choice deserves deliberation  
Though you could be a doctor or perhaps a financier  
My boy why not consider a more challenging career"** Yami started to sing with a smile.

**"Hey ho ho  
You'll cruise to foreign shores  
And you'll keep your mind and body sound  
By working out of doors"** some of the other crew members piped in. Mai and Anzu joined in, having heard him sing it a lot.

**"True friendship and adventure are what we can't live without  
And when you're a professional pirate" **Yami sang again.

**"That's what the job's about" **Mai sang proudly.

"Upstage, lads! This is my ONLY number." Yami said with a smile **"Now take Sir Francis Drake, the Spanish all despise him  
But to the British he's a hero and they idolize him  
It's how you look at buccaneers that makes them bad or good  
And I see us as members of a noble brotherhood"**

**"Hey ho ho  
We're honorable men  
And before we lose our tempers we will always count to ten"** They sang the rest together.

**"On occasion there may be someone you have to execute"** Yami added.

**"But when you're a professional pirate"** everyone sang together. Mai kicked in with the next verse:

"**You don't have to wear a suit"**

"Now," Yami started before they started up again "Any of you can think of something that you should have been before this, and then you may add it."

**"I could have been a surgeon  
I like taking things apart" **Bakura said evilly.

"**I could have been a lawyer  
But I just had too much heart"** Ryou added sweetly.

**"I could have been in politics  
Cause I've always been a big spender"** Seto said with a smirk.

**"And me...I could have been a contender" **Joey sang suddenly with a huge smile on his face.

**"Sailing in a grand old ship is such a site to see,"** Anzu added.

**"And ... cause it's a pirate's life for me!"** Yugi exclaimed with excitement.

Yami smiles at him before continuing. **"Some say that pirates steal and should be feared and hated  
I say we're victims of bad press it's all exaggerated  
We'd never stab you in the back, we'd never lie or cheat  
We're just about the nicest guys you'd ever want to meet"** Yami sang.

**"Hey ho ho  
It's one for all for one  
And we'll share and share alike with you and love you like a song  
We're gentlemen of fortune and that's what we're proud to be  
And when you're a professional pirate"** everyone sang.

**"You'll be honest, brave and free  
The soul of decency  
You'll be loyal and fair and on the square  
And most importantly" **Yami sang again.

**" When you're a professional pirate  
You're always in the best of company" **

Yugi clapped excitedly. "I really wanna learn!"

Yami smiled. "Okay then." he said "Let begin."

"I'm out then," Bakura said.

"Aww come on Bakura, don't be a spoil sport." Ryou said to him.

"I'm not sticking around to hear the kid try and sing like a pirate."

Yami glared at Bakura. "Bakura! I will hear no such talk from you! Yugi is my brother."

"But that doesn't make him a pirate!" he growled "As far as I'm concerned he'll never be one of us."

"Are you finished?" Yami replied, glaring daggers at him.

"Yeah!" he huffed in reply going down deck.

"Don't you pay him any mind. He just thinks he's better than everyone else," Ryou said. Yugi nodded slowly, but was still downcast.

"Yugi?" Yami started "Are you ready?"

"..."

"Brother, you are as much a pirate as anyone of us. You've been working very hard lately. Don't listen to anything he says," he replied putting his hand on Yugi's shoulder and squeezing it reassuringly. Yugi nodded slowly. Yami smiled happily at him.

Yugi smiled too, remembering his friends and his effort to fit in. "Let's get singing," he said excitedly.

Yami smiled again. "Okay then." he said and with that started to teach his brother.

- - -

Just as Yugi leaned most of the songs is when the wind decided to come back. "Hey alright! We're moving again!" Anzu shouted excitedly.

Yami smiled. "Now we can get back on course to the next town to loot." he said. Yugi nodded. Yami smiled at him. Yugi leaned over the edge and looked out at the ocean. He started humming one of the various chanteys he had learned. Yami just smiled. Yami just smiled as the Sekhmet sailed towards her next destination.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 5

The ship soon arrived at the next port it was night and sadly a thick fog covered the whole city. "Alright men, be careful out there. Try not to get lost. Go forth!" Yami watched as the crew ran past and into the city. He turned to Yugi. "I want you to stay close to me. Don't wander off, it's dangerous." Yugi nodded. "Anzu, Mai, stay close too. If anything should happen, or Yugi gets lost, I want you two around." Both nodded and the rest of them headed out.

- - -

The fog was thick as pea soup in the city. Yugi did as he was told and stayed close, only going where he was told to go. Anzu and Mai kept a few feet behind, making sure to at least leave them in sight. "Forfeit the valuables or face our wrath!" Yugi growled as he flashed his sword, withdrawing it with lightening speed. The people, frightened from the fog, were even more afraid and ran out of the shop.

"Your skills have improved greatly," Yami said. Yugi beamed as he picked out what he wanted. They soon filled two bags apiece and headed out into the dangerous fog once more.

No one knew that someone was near by, holding a pistol aiming for Yami. _I'll teach that soft-bellied, pipsqueak-loving, salty captain who's the man of that ship,_ Bakura growled under his breath. That's when he fired his shot. Yugi, Anzu, and Mai screamed in fright. Yami yelled in pain and fell to the ground holding his shoulder.

"Brother!" Yugi ran to Yami, quiet scared.

"The captain!" Mai shouted as her and Anzu ran ahead to where the two of them were. Bakura laughed to himself and ran off towards the ship. Yami sneer in great pain, still holding his shoulder there on the ground.

"Brother are you alright?"

"S-someone...shot me...in the shoulder."

"Captain, you alive?" Mai asked as Anzu kneeled down to him.

"Y-Yes... J-Just my shoulder..." Yami said with another sear as he tried to move.

"It looks pretty bad. Don't move it. We'll have to go back to the ship. I'll help you out."

"Yugi, you and I will carry the loot. You okay?" He nodded, but was still scared. Anzu gently help Yami up to his feet.

"Is this everything?" Yugi nodded and the four of them headed back to the ship.

- - -

When they arrived back at the ship, the whole crew saw them. "Mai! Anzu! What happen?" Seto asked concerned for his cousin.

"Someone shot the Captain. At least it's only his shoulder," Mai said.

"...A-and...if...I...find out...it was...one of...my crew..."

"Easy captain," Anzu cautioned.

"I'll get my father and Odion." said Seto as he went off deep within the ship to fetch them. Anzu gently helped him sit down on one of the barrels on board.

Soon Seto came back with Seth and Odion. "Captain, are you alright?" Odion asked.

"Y-Yes... I-It's just...m-my shoulder..."

"Don't look too good," Seth said. Yugi looked very worried.

"Can you fix it?" Yugi asked with a gulp.

"Not here. I'd have to get a better look too," Odion said.

Anzu nodded. "Let's get him down to the cabin then," she said. So, Seth helped Anzu help Yami below deck. Yugi and Mai carried the loot down.

"Alright kid, that's it. I'm going to go keep the crew in check. You stay here and wait for your brother." Yugi nodded. He heard Odion and Anzu leading his brother down. Instead of coming straight in, there was talking and noises outside the door. They had run into Bakura.

"What in Ra! How can you still be alive? Damnit I missed!"

"...IT WAS YOU!..."

"Captain, you must calm down. You're injured."

"Yeah it was me! You should be dead!"

"WHAT THE HELL...DO YOU THINK YOU'RE...DOING?"

"Captain please..."

"ARE YOU TRYING...TO CAUSE...A MUTANY ON **MY** SHIP?"

"And what are you gonna do about it? I think you've gone soft!"

"GET OUT...GET OUT OF MY SIGHT BEFORE I...BEFORE I THROW YOU OVERBOARD!"

"Captain PLEASE calm down. You're injured," Anzu begged. Yami weakly tried to catch his breath as the two of them brought him into the room. Bakura huffed and stomped off.

"Brother, are you alright?" Yugi asked anxiously.

"...that blaggard..."

"Yami?"

"...I'm sorry...I put you...in danger tonight...Brother," he sighed as Anzu helped him lie down on the bed.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Me too..."

"Out of the way a moment, young lad," Odion said.

"Can I help?"

"Alright. Help me get his shirt off." Yugi did as he was told and tried to stay out of the way. Yami winced as Odion checked the wound. "You're lucky, Captain. There's an exit wound so we don't have to worry about messing with a bullet. However, the hole is the size of a small coin. We'll have to fix it up best we can. It'll be putting you out of commission for a while too."

"Brother, I could take over."

"...N-no Yugi...this crew is dangerous...especially now...'cause...of what...that damn...blaggard...started..."

"What do you mean?"

"Bakura is the one that shot him tonight." Yugi's eyes widened in fear.

"...Exactly...Seto can...handle things...I...want you...safe..." Yugi nodded.

"Yugi, go get me the ship's medical kit and the strongest rum you can find."

"But..."

"Trust me, young lad. He'll be needin' it." Yugi shrugged and did what he was told. He searched the cabinets in the ship's kitchen and found the medical kit easily. The rum was harder. _Hmmm, I guess Seto hid it pretty well..._ he thought. He searched all over until he found some. It was hiding way in the back of one of the topmost cabinets. Yugi carefully set it down on the counter and climbed down. He rushed back to the room, careful not to drop the bottle.

"What took ya, laddie?"

"The rum was well hidden. Are you sure he's not going to get in trouble?"

"Nah, this is one case Seto will excuse," Seth said. Yugi nodded.

"Alright, bottom's up Captain." Anzu helped Yami sit up. Odion had him drink a little more than half the bottle.

"That sure is a lot."

"Course, it's the best medicine," Seth half-joked. Yugi still looked a little confused.

"When you're drunk, you can't feel anything," Anzu explained. Yugi nodded in understanding.

"Do me a favor and go hide it where it was," Seth said. Yugi nodded and rushed off.

- - -

On his way back he ran into Seto and Joey and Tristan. "He alright?"

"Yeah, he should be. Odion's tending to him now."

"We heard what happened. Ya alright Yuge?"

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"That's a relief," Tristan said with a sigh.

"Well, I want to get back to him."

"Alright. Yugi?"

"Huh?"

"Did he want to talk to me or anything?"

"Not right now, but Odion said he'd be out of commission for awhile. I think he wants you to take over."

"Alright, I'll come by in a little bit." Yugi nodded. He headed towards the Captain's Cabin. When he arrived, Yami was in a drunken stupor and Odion was almost done. He was just starting to bandage up his shoulder.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine. Even better once the alcohol wears off."

"H-hey...wh-who's the tiny little lad there? Nice jacket you have there..." Yugi sighed in disappointment and aggitation.

"Now I know why you shouldn't drink rum." Seth only laughed.

"He's good to go now. Yugi, you make sure he rests and takes care of that shoulder."

"I will."

"Alright, you get some sleep now." Yugi nodded as he turns towards his drunk brother, who surprisely had passed out from the alcohol.

He sighed and helped him into bed. He went to the small bathroom and got ready for bed, climbing in next to his brother. "I hope things turn out okay. I don't want to think what could happen if a mutiny did start," Yugi said to himself as he closed his eyes and tried to sleep. His thought keeps falling back to his brother and the stories of his father Seth told him. He soon fell into a nightmare. They were horrible images of many things. The first was of their father, hanging there so desecrated. Then Bakura laughing at him, his brother getting shot... The images intertwined to set a horrible future before his eyes. How the crew mutinying against his brother, and get's caught by some government. And then... His brother dying and being up in display like their father... _Noo...please...don't take my brother from me!_ Yugi suddenly sat up in bed screaming, and sweating. Thoughts of his brother hanging desecrated made him sick to his stomach.

There was a weak moan and crimson eyes slowly open a bit. "Y-Yugi...?" He tried catching his breath, hugging himself in fear. He turned toward his sleepy eyed brother, but quickly turned away and wretched again. "Y-Yugi...?" Yami started he tried to sit up but wince in great pain. He took a few deep breathes and tried getting up more slowly. "Y-Yugi... W-What's wrong...?" Yami asked as he gently places a hand on Yugi's shoulder. He broke into hysterics at the gesture. Crimson eyes looked concerned at him. "Y-Yugi...i-it's okay..."

"...I'm...I'm so scared...there's so much danger...I...I thought I'd lost you tonight..."

"I-I'm... g-going to be fine..."

"...I-it could happen again...and...what if Bakura DOES start a mutiny..."

"I won't...let that-..."

"And what if we get caught...what if you end up like father...I...I'm so frightened..." Yami weakly pull Yugi into a hug. He latched onto him, sobbing into his shirt. Yami just hold him in his arms. He sighed solemnly as Yugi hugged him tightly. "...You won't...leave me alone will you...?" Yugi begged, though muffled from Yami's shirt.

"O-Of course...I-I won't..." Yugi nuzzled into him and continued to cry there.

He soon cried himself to sleep. Yami used what strength he had to put him back in bed. He then got back in bed himself. _I'll_ _do what I can to protect you...I promise... _he thought before going back to sleep.

- - -

It wasn't long until morning came. Crimson eyes slowly open. Yami was aware of his injured shoulder, but pushed the pain aside to check on his brother. He found Yugi fast asleep and smiled. Yami slowly lay back down again. Yugi stirred in his sleep and put his arm around him. Yami smiled and there was a knock on the door. "C-Come in..." Seto slowly opened the door. "W-What is it...Seto...?"

"Just checking on my cousins. Yugi said something about you being out of commission."

"S-Sadly yes...w-with this shoulder..."

"As First Mate, I should take over then. Is he alright?" Seto asked motioning to Yugi.

"Y-Yes he's alright..."

"That's good. I'm sure he was worried enough for all of us." Yami nodded. "Well, I suppose I should get up on deck then. I'll make sure to keep help around in case you need anything."

"Th-thank you Seto." He nodded and closed the door behind him as he left.

"Wh-who was that, brother?" Yugi asked groggily.

"T-That was Seto..."

"Oh. You okay today?"

"A-A better then...I-I was last night..."

"Good." Yugi got up from the bed and noticed the mess from his incident last night. He looked at it distastefully. "I'd better clean that up..." he said careful to avoid it. It didn't take him long. "Hungry?" Yugi asked sitting back down on the bed.

"A-A bit..."

Yugi nodded as the breakfast bell rang throughout the boat. "I'll go get us something," he said getting up.

"B-Be careful Yugi...A-And stay clear...o-of Bakura..."

"...Right." He sighed heavily before walking out and closing the door behind him.

- - -

He braced himself as he entered the mess hall. He could clearly see Bakura a few tables away. He gulped and made his way around. Luckily, Anzu and Mai saw him and ran towards him. "Hey Yugi, you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm alright. Thanks for asking Anzu."

"How's the captain?" Mai asked.

"He'll be okay. He's a lot better than last night."

"I don't want you alone, laddie. I don't trust the crew, especially Bakura," Mai added with a sneer.

"Yeah, we'll be your body guards from now on."

"Thanks," Yugi said with a smile. Both girls smiled back and helped him get some breakfast.

"Tell the Captain I said hi okay?" Anzu said. Yugi nodded as he carried the two trays of breakfast with Mai's help.

When they got to the cabin, Yugi carefully opened the door. "I'm back, brother."

"Morning Captain, brought some breakfast," Mai said. Yami smiled weakly as he tried to sit up, but it didn't help with his shoulder. Yugi carefully set the tray down and rushed to his side. He slowly helped him sit up.

Yami smiled softly. "T-Thanks..." Yugi smiled back and got the tray.

"Will you two be okay?" Mai asked. Yugi nodded. "Alright then. If you need anything, let me, Anzu, Seto, or Ryou know. Of course there's always Seth and Odion as well. Okay?" Yugi nodded again. "I'll take my leave. Good to see you doing well, Captain," Mai said as she left.

Yugi turned to Yami. "You think you can feed yourself okay?"

"I-I think I can..."

"Okay," Yugi said as he took the other tray meant for himself and started eating. They soon finished and Yugi set aside the empty trays. "Do you want to rest some more?"

"I-I'm fine...Brother?"

"Hmm?"

"D-do you think...you could...take me up...on deck?"

"You sure?"

"I...can't stand being...stuck down here...there's nothing but these...w-walls...I want to see...the sea..."

Yugi smiled. "Alright, Captain," he replied helping him stand.

Yami laughed weakly. "Y-Yugi... I-I thought I'd told you...y-you don't...h-have to call me...t-that..."

"I know," Yugi said with a genki smile. He slowly helped him up on deck, letting him lean against him for support.

- - -

Seto and Ryou noticed right quick. "Captain, are you sure you should be out of bed?"

"Shouldn't you be resting?" Ryou asked worriedly.

"I'm fine..." Both watched as Yugi slowly led Yami to the side of the ship. He helped him sit down on a few boxes, setting them up so he could sit as comfortably as possible. "T-Thank you...B-Brother..." Yugi only smiled and sat next to him. Yami took a deep, but weak breath of ocean air. "Much better..." He stared out at the ocean as they sailed along. He was very calm and relaxed, almost forgetting about his shoulder.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 6

Time passed and they were nearing the next stop. Yami's shoulder had healed enough for him to resume his post as Captain. "How are you today, Captain?" Mai asked as Yami steered them closer to land.

"I'm fine. Beautiful day for sailing."

"Aye, and the shoulder?"

"A couple more days."

"That's good."

"Aye brother!" Yugi chirped running up to him. Yami smiled. "Where're we headed?"

"Another port city. It's one of the biggest cities on our route. At least three times the size of any place we've been to."

"Wow! When will we get there?"

"Hopefully before dinnertime."

"A few more hours then."

"Aye."

"How about a cantey to pass the time?"

"Fire away brother," Yami replied with a smile. Yugi picked one of his favorites and started singing. Yami joined in along with some of the crew.

- - -

It wasn't long until they could see land ahead. "Almost there, brother." Yugi smiled and tried to contain his excitement. They soon anchored and went ashore. "Whoa! This place is HUGE!"

"And very wealthy too."

"Yeah...I'll race you!" Yugi called running off.

"Wait for me, Brother!" Yami called chasing after him. He caught up to him just as a crowd ran past, screaming. Yugi was sorting through the spoils. "That...crowd...was you?" he asked in amazement, catching his breath.

"Yeah. Don't worry; I saved some for the great Captain."

"You're coming along fast." Yugi only smiled. "Think you can go out all by yourself?"

"You really think so?" Yami nodded.

"You don't need me anymore."

"But...I...it's not as much fun if I'm not with you."

"I may be your brother, but a true pirate only relies on himself."

"I guess so."

"Though...the more pirates there are, the more frightened the people will be. Makes the job easier."

"So...?"

"Let's go." Yugi smiled and followed his brother throughout the city.

"Surrender the goods or face the wrath of my sword!" Yugi cried rushing in to a huge jewelry store. Everyone froze in fright, dropping all they had. Yugi moved in and started collecting everything. Yami walked up to the sales counter and flashed his sword.

"Empty everything or I'll cut you down where you stand." The man behind the counter nodded and quickly emptied every register and display case.

"Ready brother?"

"Aye, let's go."

- - -

They headed back to the ship, carrying four large bags each. "Want some help with that?" Mai called.

"Yeah, these are heavy," Yugi said trying to carry them on board.

"I'll help too," Anzu offered.

"Thank you," Yami replied as they each took two. They carried their loot down to the Captain's cabin.

"Thanks for the help."

"You're welcome. I think Odion should have dinner ready soon." The dinner bell rang.

"Well well, speaking of dinner," Anzu laughed.

"Good, I worked up an appetite for sure," Yugi replied.

- - -

After supper, everyone retired to bed for the night. "Yami?"

"What?"

"You didn't really mean what you said earlier did you?"

"What do you mean, brother?"

"About me going out on my own. 'A true pirate relies only on himself.' Did you really mean that?"

"Sadly, yes. As you now know, it's a rough life. Danger around every corner with nothing but the trust and respect of your crew. Even that can turn around for the worst."

"There won't be a mutiny will there?" Yugi said sitting up in bed worriedly.

"Yugi...I can't say. But I swear I'll do everything in my power to protect you and keep control of this ship."

"I won't lose you will I?"

"No, brother," Yami said ruffling Yugi's hair. He pulled Yugi into a hug. "Everything will be alright. You forget, father taught me everything." Yugi studied the smiling painting of their father.

"Right."

"We've had a long day." Yugi nodded.

"Goodnight, brother."

"Goodnight Yugi." Yami waited for Yugi to fall asleep before closing his eyes. Unfortunately, while the crew slept, Bakura put his plan of attack into action. He slowly steered the ship in the opposite direction, going way off course. "I'll soon take control of this ship. It needs a real captain. Not a soft-hearted, nothing who cares only for his brother. I can't believe he insists on keeping that weak, land-born, minnow on board." He grinned at the thought of his plan. "It may take all night, but I want the element of surprise. He'll wake up to his worst nightmare."

- - -

Yami awoke, fully rested. He got dressed and was about to wake Yugi when he heard something up on deck. He decided to let Yugi be and go check it out. "What's going on?" he asked walking up. A horrible sight met his eyes. Half of the crew was fighting the other half. "What's this!"

"Morning Captain," Bakura sneered.

"What's going on here Bakura!"

"A little change in leadership."

"How dare you challenge me!" He then looked out to see the ship was approaching a small, mostly deserted island. "We're way off course. How did this happen!"

"Welcome to your new home, Captain."

"Not yet!" he replied drawing his sword. "I'm STILL Captain of this ship!"

"And I say we need a stronger leader!" Bakura yelled charging at Yami. They locked swords and began fighting. Yugi awoke to the noise and was worried to find Yami not there. He hurriedly got dressed and rushed up on deck, making sure to grab his sword. His eyes widened in horror to see everyone fighting.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW THIS TO CONTINUE! THERE WILL BE NO MUTANY ON **MY** SHIP!" Yugi turned towards the voice and became even more frightened to see Bakura and his brother fighting.

"BROTHER!" Yugi exclaimed, drawing his sword and charging Bakura before he could even think. He succeeded in knocking Bakura back.

"Why you little brat!"

"YUGI NO!"

"I'm...going to...help...!" He tried fighting off Bakura as Yami tried to get him away from Yugi.

"How unfair...two...against...one...This...will even the odds!" Bakura laughed as he slashed at Yugi with a move he'd never seen before. It severely wounded his arm and forced him to drop his sword. Yugi screamed in pain and collapsed to the deck holding his arm.

"**NO! YUGI!**"

"Ha ha ha! Watch your weakling of a brother die, along with your crew!"

"NEVER!" Yami exclaimed blocking the blow and pushing Bakura back.

"You won't win!"

"Captain!" Mai screamed as her and Anzu came up on deck.

"I'll...be fine! Get...Yugi...out of here!" They nodded and rushed over to him.

"Yugi!"

"...B-brother...the Captain..."

"He can fight off Bakura, no problem. We have to go laddie."

"...Can't...leave him..."

"You're severly wounded and we're in the middle of a mutiny. You have no choice. Captain's orders." Anzu tore off part of her shirt and splinted his arm.

"Ahhh..."

"Sorry Yugi, it'll stop the bleeding for now," she said with as happy as smile as she could muster at the moment.

"Anzu, let's go. We'll take the long boat."

"Where?"

"To that island a few kilometers in front of us."

"But...it looks deserted."

"It's our only hope right now. Let's move."

"Aye." She gently took Yugi into her arms and climbed into the boat. Mai quickly lowered it into the water and climbed down into it. She pushed off, cutting the ladder so no one could follow.

"Away we go."

"What'll we do for food and water?"

"I tried to grab as much as possible before climbing down," Mai replied starting to row towards the island.

"B-brother..."

"Sssshhhh, it's going to be okay Yugi," Anzu said affectionately brushing his hair out of his face.

"A-...Anzu...?"

"Take it easy and rest."

"Hang on laddie. We're taking you somewhere safe."

"But..."

"It's going to be okay, I promise."

"A-Anzu..."

"Just rest," she replied stroking his hair. He nodded weakly and let sleep claim him.

- - -

They soon reached the island. "Thanks for rowing Mai."

"No problem. You're smitten with him, who better to take care of him." Anzu blushed but nodded. Mai only smiled. Mai hid the boat while Anzu held Yugi. "Let's see if this island has something we can use for shelter."

"Yeah." They looked around while Anzu carried Yugi, who was still asleep. They found a small, old town that didn't have much at all. It did have an Inn and a doctor, which was all they really needed.

"Yeah, we don't get many sailors here at all. This town is all this island has. Most think it's deserted," the Mayor said as they talked with him.

"Well, our friend needs a doctor. Bad sword wound."

"Well, I can take you to her."

"Thanks. How much is the Inn?"

"Five gold a night."

"That's not bad at all," Mai whispered. Anzu nodded.

"We're so glad we found you. Bad shipwreck and all." The mayor smiled as they entered the small doctor's office. Mai waited outside the examination room.

"Well, your friend had a mighty blow from a sword, for sure. I can fix it no problem." Anzu nodded and watched anxiously as the doctor stitched up his arm. "So, where's your home town?"

"Uhh..." Anzu froze, trying to think up a lie. "We come from a city very far from here. Sailing a long ways from home and then we had that shipwreck. Luckily, we escaped and came ashore here," she said with a smile.

"So I see," the doctor replied. "Well," she said finishing up, "you're friend will be as good as new. I suggest that he doesn't use that arm for a while. Make sure he keeps it in a sling okay?"

"Thanks a lot. How much?"

"Fifty gold for all of it."

_That's not much at all. I like this island, it's cheap!_ "Thanks again," Anzu replied paying her. She took Yugi into her arms again and walked out to the waiting area.

"So?"

"Inexpensive and he'll be just fine. It might take a while for it to heal, that darn Blaggard."

"Easy Anzu. Let's get him to the Inn." She nodded and they walked down the road a bit. They came up to a small building that looked like it could hold eighty people, maybe even a hundred at max capacity.

"This is nothing compared to what I'm used to seeing," Anzu whispered.

"Yeah," Mai whispered back. "Pirates would be the end of this place." Anzu nodded and they paid for a room. They got the biggest one it had, which was a three bed suite with an okay-sized bathroom.

"Hey, they have a bathtub in here."

"Great! It's hard to get good hygene on the ship. Oohhh, a bath sounds so good."

"Why not get the kid cleaned up a little."

"Good idea. Gotta be careful with his arm though." So, Anzu carefully got Yugi undressed and readied a warm bath.

"Wh-where are...we?" he asked weakly as she helped him relax and get clean.

"On a small island, in a small town."

"What...about...b-brother?"

"We don't know. It's just you, me, and Mai right now."

"...H-he...said..." His eyes started to well up with tears.

"I know...It's going to be alright. He'll send for us when it's over," Anzu said helping him out and drying him off.

"...I...I wish this...never happened..." he sobbed.

"So do I, but it comes with the occupation. We'll get back on the Sekhmet, I know it," Anzu said wrapping the towel around him and hugging him. He slowly let go. "You going to be alright now?" He nodded, though tears still streamed down his face. "Let me get cleaned up now. Go on shoo," she giggled as he walked back into the room. He slowly tried getting dressed, sobbing the entire time. He let his injured arm hang out of the sleeve. He took their father's jacket and hugged it close, crying harder.

"Hey kid, pirates don't cry," Mai scolded.

"S-sorry...it's just...I hope he's okay..." he sobbed. Mai's eyes softened. She couldn't help but go easy on him.

"I know he is. He's the Captain. He ain't never let us down."

"Yugi, what's wrong?" Anzu asked coming out dressed and clean.

"He ain't taking this well at all."

"It's alright," Anzu said pulling him into a hug. "We'll just stick together and see this through. I know he'll come back for us. He's probably setting anchor."

"Don't get his hopes up. I mean, I know the Captain will come back. Just don't put false dreams in his head. Laddie, your brother isn't going to let that Blaggard take the Sekhmet away. He'll be sending for us once things are taken care of."

"Yeah," Anzu said helping him get his shirt on the rest of the way. "You just get some sleep, Yugi. It'll be alright." He nodded weakly and sniffled. Anzu smiled and helped him lay down on the soft bed. She put the jacket over him like a blanket. She watched him fall asleep.

"Keep on eye on the kid. I'm going to send the Captain a message that we're safe." Anzu nodded and watched Yugi sleep.

- - -

Meanwhile, back on the Sekhmet, Seto had managed to turn the ship. He looks around the fighting crew members to try and find his captain. He found him fighting off Bakura, who was showing signs of weakness. "It seems you are getting tired, Bakura." Yami said with a sneer.

"...N-not...by...a long...shot..."

"So you say." Yami said.

"Captain!"

"Seto!"

"I managed to turn the ship around. What should I do?" Bakura tried to catch Yami off guard, but he easily blocked it.

"Sail towards the next town."

"Aye, Captain." Bakura tried again.

"Why don't you just give up and make it easier on yourself?" Yami asked easily blocking another hit. One of Yami's crimson eyes looked towards the island. _Don't worry brother; I'll be back for you._ Seto did what he was told and let Yami handle Bakura. "Give it up."

"...never..."

"Fine..." he sighed as he easily knocked Bakura's sword out of his hand and pointed his own at his throat. "I won't hesitate to kill you." Bakura sneered weakly. Bakura sneered weakly. Yami smirked as they neared the next town.

- - -

Mai finished cleaning an empty bottle and set it aside. She took the letter and re-read it.

_**Dear Captain,**_

_**This letter is to confirm that we are safe. Yugi will be fine. His wounds have been tended to by a doctor. We found a small town, the ONLY town, on the island. We are currently staying at the Inn. Please hurry back. Yugi isn't taking this very well. He misses you greatly, as do Anzu and I. I'm sending this to you in hopes that it reaches you. Please hurry back, Captain.**_

_**Anzu, Mai, and Yugi**_

After deciding it was good enough, she carefully rolled it up and sealed it tight. She placed it in the bottle and made sure to seal the bottle and waterproof it. "Anchors away," she said tossing it out to sea. It slowly drifted away. She watched it until it disappeared. She sighed and decided to go check on things. When she got inside the Inn, she went up the stairs to their suite. She was surprised to find Yugi sitting up. Anzu was helping him eat.

"Hi Mai."

"How are ya kid?"

"I'm okay..." Yugi replied between bites.

"Hungry? I had them bring up lunch."

"Starving." So, she sat down and ate with them.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: All Yu-Gi-Oh characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. Any made up characters belong to us.

Yu-Gi-Oh: Sail the Seven Seas

by Yami-Yugi and Hikarigirl18

Chapter 7

As the next town was in sight, Yami finished restraining Bakura and turned to the still fighting crew. Most of them had given up from exhaustion, but there were a few still going at it. "LISTEN UP MEN!" Everyone stopped and listened to what he had to say. "I remain the Captain of this ship. I have defeated Bakura and his efforts to overthrow me. So, as the Captain, I order you to stop fighting each other. This mutiny has come to an end. If anyone wishes to oppose me they can walk the plank and feed the sharks. As for your 'fearless leader', he will face the wrath of my judgment. Now, on with your duties." A few grumbled, but did as they were told. No one wanted to be shark bait. Not to mention, walking the plank would be an embarrassment. They anchored and Yami headed below deck, he had Seto watch Bakura. He searched through his clothes and tried to find plain ones that would help him blend in with the townspeople. He decided to leave the upside down pyramid that usually hung around his waist behind too, and hidden the pendent that hung around his neck under the shirt. He changed and looked like just a normal, everyday, citizen. He nodded and headed up on deck.

"Seto, you know the plan. I'll watch Bakura." Seto nodded and went below deck.

"What do you plan to do 'oh mighty Captain?'" Bakura sneered.

"I plan to let the NAVY handle you."

"...Wh-why can't you just kill me yourself? Y-you know, make me walk the plank and all?" Bakura said trying to hide his fear. The navy was a pirate's worst nightmare.

"...This will be much worse," Yami smirked. "Mutiny is a high crime...You should pay for it." Seto came up on deck, dressed in more normal clothes. He didn't have his hat on anymore either.

"Shall we, Captain?"

"Yes. Uncle Seth, keep an eye on things for me?"

"Aye, Captain." So, they left the Sekhmet and headed into the center of town.

"Wh-why do we have to get the Navy involved? I-I can just...w-walk you know? W-wouldn't it be more satisfying and embarrassing? I-It would ruin my reputation...you know?"

"I love seeing your squirm," Yami smirked.

"...M-mercy?"

"Blaggard..." Yami smirked. They soon reached the Navy headquarters. They went up to the front desk.

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"We found this criminal trying to steal our ship and pillage from the villagers."

"Yes, the ship's been in the family for a very long time. We were brutally attacked by this criminal."

"He demanded we give him the ship. He had us at sword point."

"I see. And do you have evidence of the pillaging?"

"Yes," Seto started withdrawing a small bag from his belt. It had a few things from the ship's spoils and treasure inside. "We found him carrying this and saw him attack a few villagers." Seto put the bag on the desk. The navy man behind it examined it.

"Why, we sell these at our jewelry store! My wife has a necklace just like this one."

"I think he's a pirate," Yami stated accusingly.

"A pirate!"

"Yeah! Demanding we surrender our precious ship and stealing things. I'd say he is."

"Yeah! So! I AM a pirate and I'm proud of it!"

"Good thing we caught you!" Seto yelled, pretending to be surprised by it.

"A pirate! You're a pirate?" Yami said acting upset by it.

"Officer, what should we do with him?"

"Leave him to me. Thank you for bringing him in. He'll hang from the gallows for his crimes, rest assured."

"Oh, thank you, Officer," Yami said, all innocent and naive about it.

"We'll take him from here." Yami and Seto nodded as a screaming and fighting Bakura was dragged away. They shared a smirk as they walked out.

"So what do we do now?"

"Try to blend in and not get caught. I want to stay and see him humiliated in public."

"You aren't going to stay and watch him drop are you?"

"No, I plan to leave before that. Besides, we need to go back to that island. Something of great importance is there." Seto shrugged and they looked around.

- - -

Soon, there was a massive crowd heading towards the center of town. "Where do you think they're going?"

"I've only seen crowds like this for two reasons, pirates and a public hanging."

"Let's follow them then." So they blended in with the crowd and headed towards the gallows. The crowd was HUGE.

"Kind of sadistic isn't it? Everyone gathering around to watch someone die?"

"Not just anyone, criminals. For some people its closure."

"True."

"Unhand me!"

"Silence pirate!"

"Welcome citizens. Today we have the privilege of hanging a pirate." Everyone cheered in an uproar. "He has been sentenced to death for his profession. He was turned in to us earlier by two very kind gentlemen. Joining this pirate in his fate are a thief and his accomplice. Now, without further ado..."

"Hang them! Hang them! Hang them!" the crowd chanted. The noose was put around each of their necks.

"On three, Executioner."

"You'll pay for this you soft-bellied Captain! I know you're watching!" Bakura shouted.

"...Three!" Yami turned away and started walking away. Seto hurried to follow.

"What now?"

"Get out of here. They might start looking for me because of Bakura's last words."

"Right." So they ran towards the Sekhmet and got on board.

"Take off, now!"

"Aye, Captain!" They sailed off just as the Navy and some of the town ran up to the beach.

"Do you think they'll come after us?"

"Maybe. Get those sails up! We need to move!"

"So?"

"We run. We'll still head to that island as planned."

"So, what's back there anyway?"

"Yugi and two of our crew."

"Oh." So they sailed away back towards the island.

- - -

Unfortunately, the Navy started following them. They were about half way there when Yami's worst fears were realized. "Captain! Very important ship following us!" one man cried from the Crow's Nest. "It's the Navy, Captain! What do we do?"

"Everyone, drive those sails hard! We need to pick up speed, now!"

"Aye aye!" The crew went crazy, pulling every rope, billowing every single sail.

"She's still coming fast, Captain!"

"Evasive maneuvers! Find us a place to hide!" Yami yelled up to the Crow's Nest.

"Aye!"

"Captain..."

"Seto...if we don't make it..."

"Don't talk like that!"

"...If we don't make it, I want you, Mokuba, and Uncle Seth to get away. You go after Yugi. Take the other boat and get as far away as you can."

"...Captain...I..."

"Listen to what I say. You must be ready if they catch up."

"Aye Captain."

"Cove ahead Captain! Mighty big and foggy!"

"Then head there!"

"It be South of us Captain!"

"Men, turn south! We're going to try and lose them!"

"Aye aye!" they shouted.

- - -

The cove was soon in sight. A fog started forming. The Navy slowed down, trying to follow without getting lost. "Take down the Jolly Roger!"

"Aye Captain." It was lowered down out of sight.

"Head for the cove! Steady men!" As they entered it, the Navy sped up a little. They caught up, just a few feet. The Sekhmet turned slightly and headed to the very back of the cove. The fog was at its thickest there. They lied in wait and sure enough, the Navy turned the complete wrong way and passed them.

"Captain?"

"Hold here. See if the coast is clear!" There was a long pause of twenty minutes before:

"Coast is clear Captain! Sail on!"

"North to the Deserted Island men! Keep that Jolly Roger down!"

"Aye Aye!" So, they got back on course and headed towards the island. They were a little more than half way when one of the men noticed something in the water.

"Captain! Object on the port side." Yami went over and looked out. He saw a small, clear object coming toward the boat. It bumped up against the side and he could clearly see what it was.

"Fish it out of the water. It's a message in a bottle." Three of the crew threw a fishing net over the side and reeled the bottle in. Yami picked it up and studied it. There, on the rolled up paper was a strange seal. Yami laughed as he noticed what it was.

"What is it, Captain?" Seto asked.

"A message from Mai," Yami smiled.

"How can you tell?"

"I can spot her lipstick seal anywhere." Seto looked and sure enough, on the crease of the letter was a lipstick kiss. Yami opened the bottle and took out the letter. His eyes narrowed in concern as he read it.

"Captain?"

"We must hurry. Yugi is growing homesick for the ship."

"I see. Speed it up men!"

"Aye aye!"

"Don't worry brother, I'm coming," Yami said clenching the letter.

- - -

It wasn't until late that night that they could see the island. Yugi, Anzu, and Mai were fast asleep. The ship slowly and carefully anchored a few miles away. Seth, Seto, and Yami took the other boat and rowed up to the island. They went to hide it and found Mai's boat. "They're definitely here," Yami said as they hid the boat next to Mai's. They headed towards the Inn, being quiet and trying not to disturb the town.

"Do you think they'll know we're pirates, Captain?"

"Not if we keep quiet. I'm not leaving without them no matter what."

- - -

They walked a few miles and spotted the Inn. "Remember, act casually. We're here for Yugi," Yami reminded them as they went inside.

"Hello? May I help you sirs?"

"Yes. My brother and two of our friends are staying here?"

"Thier names?"

"Mai, Anzu, and Yugi," Seto said.

"Ah yes. They're staying in one of our finest suites." The man behind the counter looked around for a set of keys. He took them and turned back towards Yami and the others. "Right this way please." He led them up a flight of stairs and down the hall to a room. "They told me of the horrible shipwreck. I assume you've managed to come rescue them?"

"Shipwr-...?"

"Yes," Yami said giving a stern look to Seto and nudging him in the side. The man quirked an eyebrow, Seto just smiled. He shrugged and tapped softly on the door. He didn't get an answer.

"The guests must still be asleep." He knocked softly again. This time, a sleep-eyed Mai came to the door.

"Capt-...I mean, Yami. Good to see you old friend," she said with a smile.

"Good to see you all are safe. Is Yugi alright?"

"Yes, the kid's doing fine. Sleeping like a baby."

"Mai...? What's all the noise about?" Anzu asked groggily coming to the door.

"Our 'friends' are here to take us home."

"What a relief to see you," she said with a smile. "Should I wake Yugi?"

"No, let him sleep. We need to go."

"Alright."

"I'll leave you. Come down to the desk to check out." With that the man left them. Yami, Seto, and Seth followed the girls into the room and helped them pack everything. Yami smiled at Yugi and slowly sat down on the bed. He gently brushed his bangs out of his face.

"Brother..." he mumbled in his sleep. Yami smiled and gently took him into his arms, jacket and all.

"We're ready Captain," said Mai.

"Alright then. Let's hurry back to the ship. I want to get out of here as fast as we can." So, they headed downstairs, checked out, and left.

- - -

Seto, Seth, and Anzu headed back in one boat, while Yami, Yugi, and Mai headed back in the other. Yami slowly stroked Yugi's hair as he slept there in his arms. "Cute little guy isn't he?" Yami looked up at Mai's words. "He's a real fighter too. He's been through a lot for a teenager."

"Yes, he has. Too much. Maybe he should have stayed back on land."

"Nah! He's just like you, Captain. He never gives up or quits. Both of ya are just like Old Kek. It wouldn't surprise me if the little squirt surpassed ya, Captain."

"...Maybe. Just Maybe..." Mai smiled.

"You both got your father's blood coursin' through you. I've never seen such a strong will in a pirate."

"Yeah...I'm proud of him. He's worked so hard to fit in."

"Yeah. Well, home sweet Sekhmet." Yami smiled as their boat was pulled up onto the ship. He slowly got out and carried Yugi down to their cabin. He gently tucked him in bed. He went into the small bathroom and changed. He smiled to see Yugi sleeping peacefully. He climbed in bed next to him. "Sleep well brother," he said before closing his eyes.


End file.
